L'Imposteur
by Goddess of All Evil
Summary: Le prince Philippe a vaincu le dragon et sauvé la princesse. Mais pourquoi Aurore est-elle hantée par le visage de Maléfique ? Et si Philippe lui avait menti ? Et si Maléfique était toujours en vie ? Et si la princesse cachait elle aussi de noirs secrets ? Deux ans après la malédiction, il est enfin temps pour Aurore de renouer avec son passé et accepter ses désirs les plus fous...
1. Votre pire cauchemar

**Chapitre 1 : Votre pire cauchemar**

 _"Aurore..." Ce chuchotement dans le creux de mon oreille... Cette voix. Je connais cette voix. Profonde, grave, suave, silencieuse, effrayante, attirante. Elle résonne dans ma tête, dans mon corps, dans mon âme. Non, ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entends, j'en suis sûre. Mais... Serait-ce... Oh non._

 _Une main se pose sur la mienne. Un contact glacial. Et pourtant, une onde de chaleur transperce ma main et prend possession de mon corps tout entier. Je me fige, j'ai peur. La main m'attire vers une silhouette noire, lointaine, impénétrable, et pourtant si proche. Une autre main se pose sur ma taille. Mon souffle se coupe. Mes doigts se posent malgré moi, comme attirés par une force dépassant l'entendement, sur une épaule recouverte d'un tissu aussi noir que la mort. Je devrais fuir. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..._

 _"Qui... qui êtes-vous ?", ma voix brisée par la terreur prononce ces mots, comme à contre-cœur. Ma gorge se noue, mes lèvres sont sèches. La silhouette fantomatique m'entraîne dans une valse envoûtante. Je me laisse aller. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Pourquoi ai-je posé cette question ? Oh ! Non. Je ne veux pas savoir. Peu importe qui est cette créature. Je ne devrais pas être ici, je ne devrais pas..._

 _"Oh. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, princesse ? Quel dommage ! Je me sens vexée, sachez-le. Moi qui croyais que personne ne pouvait m'oublier aussi facilement...", ces mots, cyniques, doucereux, tout droit sortis de ces lèvres rouges, finement retroussées sur des dents d'une blancheur éblouissante, esquissant un sourire machiavélique, me glacent le sang._

 _"Je suis désolée, je... Je ne devrais pas être ici. Je dois... Je n'ai pas le droit de parler à...", je murmure cette excuse peu convaincante. Je ferme les yeux, espérant que tout s'arrête, que cette bouche dont le souffle embrume ma vision s'éloigne de mon visage, que cette main froide dont le toucher me fait perdre la raison daigne lâcher la mienne... Mais je ne fais rien. Je ne peux pas..._

 _"À des inconnus ?", la voix effrayante se perd dans un rire ironique, perçant, sans fin. "Oh, mais je ne suis pas un inconnu..." chuchote la bouche rouge écarlate dans mon oreille. Je ferme les yeux encore, pour mieux écouter le son hypnotique et langoureux de cette voix. Je devrais être à des milliers de kilomètres de là... Que diraient mes tantes ? Oh ! Au diable, mes tantes ! Je ne veux pas partir... Je ne peux pas..._

 _"Mais... Mais... Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?", je demande une dernière fois, cette fois avec un désir brûlant au fond de moi, pour la première fois. Le désir de savoir. Qui est cette ombre qui m'attire à elle, sans que je ne puisse lui résister ? Cette voix qui m'hypnotise et pourrait me guider jusqu'aux portes de l'Enfer ? Ces lèvres que je ne peux quitter des yeux...?_

 _La silhouette s'arrête brusquement. La transe dans laquelle elle m'avait entraînée s'évanouit. La musique imaginaire qui guidait mes pas disparaît. Cette danse aux bras du Diable prend fin._

 _Soudain, la main autour de ma taille se resserre et m'attire un peu plus encore vers cette ombre indescriptible, dont la noirceur m'effraie. Mon corps se heurte à cette silhouette sans âme. Je lève lentement les yeux. Les lèvres rouges s'approchent, encore, et encore, et encore... Un sourire glacial fend cette bouche écarlate. Je ne peux plus respirer. Mes yeux se figent, mes paupières s'immobilisent. Les lèvres se penchent doucement, la main sur ma taille se resserre encore. La bouche n'est plus qu'à un centimètre de la mienne. Si ces lèvres me touchent, j'en mourrais. Puis elles s'animent, s'entrouvrent lentement..._

 _"Je suis votre pire cauchemar...", murmurent-elles, contre les miennes. Je peine à avaler ma salive. Aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit. Mon âme est vide. Morte, peut-être. Cette créature a dû la tuer. Ou l'emporter avec elle._

 _"Votre fin sera la mienne. Prenez garde, princesse Aurore. Prenez garde...", la voix prononce ces derniers mots, d'un ton presque mélancolique, silencieusement, le son s'évanouissant peu à peu dans le vent._

 _Mes lèvres tremblent, mon corps tout entier est secoué de tremblements que je suis incapable de contrôler. Je ferme les yeux. Une larme chaude coule le long de ma joue. Puis un souffle pénètre entre mes lèvres... Je suis immobile, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Enfin, je sens le contact de ces lèvres rouges, chaud et glacial à la fois, si doux... Comme une caresse... Sa bouche effleure la mienne..._

 _Puis plus rien. Le néant. Enfin. Je suis morte._

* * *

"Maléfique !", un cri de rage et de désespoir s'échappa de la bouche de la reine alors qu'elle s'éveillait en sursaut, se redressant brusquement dans ce lit qu'elle partageait avec le roi Philippe.

Ce dernier, alerté par le hurlement de son épouse, ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager Aurore. Ce matin-là, il peina à reconnaître la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée deux ans auparavant dans les bois et dont il était instantanément tombé amoureux. Des cernes bleues entouraient ses yeux violets, rougies par des larmes de rage, ou de tristesse qui rongeaient ses joues. Sa peau d'habitude rose avait la pâleur d'un fantôme, ses mains douces et fines étaient agrippées aux draps, tordues, contorsionnées par la peur, ou la colère, il ne saurait dire. En croisant le regard de la reine Aurore à ce moment précis, Philippe eut peur.

"Oh, mon amour. Que s'est-il passé ? Enfin, calme-toi ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve...", tenta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Aurore. Celle-ci se dégagea d'un geste brusque, et s'extirpa en dehors du lit conjugal.

"Non. Ne me touche pas.", répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

"Mais enfin, Aurore... Raconte-moi ! Quel était ce rêve qui t'a tant bouleversée...?", lui demanda son époux d'une voix qui se voulait douce et rassurante. "Cela fait des nuits que tu te réveilles de cette façon, tu te lèves en sursaut, les yeux rouges, en prononçant son... son nom, et sans jamais daigner m'expliquer... Je ne te comprends pas, Aurore. S'il te plaît, explique-moi... Que je puisse t'aider !"

Aurore, qui s'était dirigée jusqu'à la terrasse de sa chambre, contemplait la lune, cet astre pur et gracieux, qui semblait se moquer d'elle et de ses angoisses futiles, de là-haut, perchée dans le ciel noir. La reine soupira, et se résigna à parler, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

"C'est toujours le même rêve... Elle est là, elle me parle, elle m'entraîne dans une danse... Je danse avec elle dans les bois et... Et elle... Oh ! J'ai tellement peur ! Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis... Je suis figée et...", expliqua Aurore avant d'être secouée de sanglots.

Philippe qui l'avait suivie sur la terrasse, prit la main de son épouse et de l'autre lui caressa la joue tendrement. "Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour. Ce monstre est mort, je te l'ai dit. Elle ne pourra jamais plus te faire de mal. Elle a tenté de nous séparer, c'est vrai, et elle a presque réussi... Mais je l'ai combattue, ce fut difficile, mais j'ai gagné. Et maintenant je peux t'assurer que tu es en sécurité. Oublie-la, oublie tout cela... C'est derrière toi, à présent. Allez, viens te recoucher et essaie de te rendormir..."

Aurore leva ses yeux plein de larmes pour les plonger dans ceux de Philippe, puis hocha la tête avant de retourner vers le lit, où elle s'allongea aux côtés de son mari.

Alors qu'elle regardait le plafond, étendue sur le dos, une main derrière la tête et l'autre posée sur sa poitrine, elle entendit le ronflement paisible de Philippe s'élever timidement à côté d'elle. Elle soupira. Puis elle repensa à ce rêve, si étrange, si effrayant, et si beau à la fois. Elle repensa à ce contact, ces mains sur son corps, cette bouche contre la sienne... Elle posa une main sur ses lèvres qu'elle caressa lentement. Elles étaient brûlantes, comme animées d'une flamme qui devrait pourtant être éteinte depuis des années. Elles étaient chaudes et humides, alors que son mari n'y avait pas touché depuis... deux ans, peut-être ? Elle ne comptait plus. Quelle importance ? Les mariages d'amour sont une illusion, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que Philippe ne comprenait pas, bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait vécu, il n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pensait ou encore de ce qu'elle désirait. Il avait fait tout cela pour elle, pour pouvoir l'épouser et vivre avec elle. Et surtout, pour devenir roi. Mais elle ? S'était-il jamais demandé si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Peut-être qu'après tout, elle n'avait jamais désiré être sauvée... Non, bien sûr. Une princesse veut toujours épouser un prince. Oui, mais elle n'était pas une princesse. Il avait cru la protéger. Il avait cru la délivrer en tuant le dragon et en lui donnant un baiser. Il croyait bien faire. Dans les livres, le prince tue le dragon pour sauver la princesse. Mais elle n'était pas un personnage de roman. Le prince n'avait pas sauvé la princesse. En tuant le dragon, il avait tué la princesse. Et en tuant le dragon, il avait tué une femme. Il l'avait tuée, elle. Maléfique...

En repensant à ce nom, une larme coula de nouveau sur sa joue. Elle chuchota son nom encore, et encore, comme si cela pouvait la faire revenir à la vie. Non. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il avait cru bien faire, mais il s'était trompé. À son tour maintenant de choisir à sa place et de faire ce qui est bien pour elle.

La reine se leva lentement, traversa la chambre à pas de loup, ouvrit la porte avec précaution avant de la refermer derrière elle. Elle marcha le long des corridors, pieds nus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant la grande porte en bois noir aux moulures d'or de la bibliothèque. Elle poussa la porte qui grinça légèrement et entra. Sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers l'étagère contenant les manuels de magie. Ses tantes, aujourd'hui ses conseillères après avoir été les conseillères de ses parents, avaient emporté tous les manuscrits et livres de magie qu'elles possédaient au château afin de pouvoir les consulter à tout moment si besoin était. La jeune reine avait passé des heures à feuilleter ces livres étranges, juste par curiosité, puis ensuite, sur les conseils de... Non. Ne plus penser à elle.

Voilà. Elle avait trouvé le livre qu'elle cherchait : " _Le sort du sommeil éternel_ ". Elle souffla sur la couverture de cuir rouge pour le débarrasser de la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait et ouvrit le manuscrit, le coeur battant. Effets secondaires... Oui, cela devrait convenir. Cauchemars, bien sûr. Il fallait s'en douter, pensa Aurore en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de s'asseoir pour mieux lire le paragraphe consacré aux effets secondaires de la malédiction du sommeil éternel.

" _Le sort du sommeil éternel, très puissant, a pour effet principal de lier la victime à son bourreau, créant ainsi une passerelle entre l'âme des deux personnes._ "

Une passerelle...? Qu'est-ce que...

 _"Cependant, une fois le sort brisé, des effets secondaires persistent. Si la victime n'est plus sous l'emprise de la malédiction, le lien unissant la victime et l'auteur du sort demeure. Ce lien indestructible se manifestera selon la nature du sort, à savoir dans le cas du sort du sommeil, par l'intermédiaire du sommeil, expliquant l'existence de cauchemars récurrents."_

Alors tous ces cauchemars, c'était parce qu'elle... Elle était liée à son bourreau. Maléfique, en jetant cette malédiction sur la princesse Aurore, n'avait pas pensé qu'elle lierait son âme à celle de sa victime... Aurore était liée à Maléfique. Mais une question demeurait sans réponse...

 _"Il y a néanmoins un moyen unique de briser définitivement le lien entre l'âme de la victime et celle son bourreau : la mort. En effet, la mort du bourreau annulera les effets de la malédiction, aussi bien le sommeil en lui-même, mais également tous les effets secondaires engendrés par celui-ci, y compris les cauchemars."_

De surprise, Aurore, bouche bée, ouvrit les mains, laissant tomber le livre qui s'écrasa sur le plancher de bois. Incapable de bouger, son cerveau au contraire bouillonnait. Alors... Si elle rêvait toutes les nuits de Maléfique, la femme qui l'avait maudite dix-huit ans auparavant... Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était hantée par sa mort, comme elle l'avait cru... Mais bien parce qu'elle était liée à elle, et par conséquent, hantée par son âme, par sa présence, par sa vie...

Maléfique n'était pas morte. Maléfique était toujours vivante, quelque part...

La reine se pencha pour ramasser le manuscrit que ses tantes lui avaient interdit de lire, et le rangea à sa place. Elle s'immobilisa encore une fois, plongée dans ses pensées. Si ses tantes l'avaient empêchée de lire ce livre, alors... Elles savaient que Maléfique était encore vivante. Philippe ne l'avait pas tuée, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il lui avait fait croire... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir menti ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui la liait à Maléfique... Alors pourquoi lui avoir menti sur son sort ?

Aurore serra les poings. Imposteur. Philippe était un imposteur. Ses tantes l'avaient trahie. Elles lui avaient menti, encore une fois. Maléfique... Maléfique était vivante. La reine esquissa un sourire. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, réchauffant son cœur. De la joie, voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé ce sentiment.

Maintenant, c'était à elle de mentir. C'était à elle de les trahir. C'était à elle de décider pour eux tous. Pour Philippe, pour les fées. Pour elle. Pour Maléfique. Elle ne dirait à personne, ni aux fées, ni au roi, qu'elle avait découvert leur précieux secret. Non. Ils comprendront quand ils verront son lit vide au petit matin. Aurore sourit. Enfin, elle allait se venger. Ils allaient connaître la sensation d'avoir été trahis, d'avoir été privés de la vérité, d'être prisonniers du mensonge.

Il fallait qu'elle découvre la vérité. Il fallait qu'elle obtiennent des réponses. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen : retrouver Maléfique.

Aurore quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé, elle descendit en trombe les escaliers menant à la salle de bal et sortit du château par une porte attenante normalement réservée aux domestiques. Elle courut jusqu'aux écuries où elle scella et apprêta son cheval, un bel étalon noir qu'elle avait baptisé Diablo.

Une fois en scelle, elle s'élança dans la forêt. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle avait un but à accomplir. Pour la première fois, elle allait désobéir. Pour la première fois, elle allait laisser ses devoirs et obligations de reine derrière elle. Pour la première fois, elle allait choisir son destin. Et cette fois, personne ne l'arrêterait.

Après deux jours de chevauchée interrompus par de courtes nuits, elle bifurqua sans hésiter vers le chemin parsemé de ronces qui menait à la Montagne Interdite, le domaine de Maléfique.

Soudain, Aurore nota un détail intriguant à propos de ses dernières nuits passées dans la forêt. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait été hantée par le visage de Maléfique. Peut-être qu'alors...

Bien sûr. Ces rêves... Ces rêves étaient un appel. Pendant deux ans, Maléfique avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était toujours vivante, et qu'elle l'attendait quelque part.

Maléfique l'appelait.

Lorsqu'Aurore leva les yeux, elle distingua au loin la forteresse de pierres qui servait d'habitat à la méchante fée depuis peut-être des décennies déjà. Elle sourit.

Après toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas oublié le chemin menant à ce lieu désolé où se réfugiait son ancienne ennemie. Après toutes ces années, elle savait toujours comment la retrouver.


	2. Retour dans le passé

**Chapitre 2 : Retour dans le passé**

Lorsqu'Aurore commença à gravir le pont de pierres en ruine, marchant avec précaution, quelques petites créatures à l'allure démoniaque portant armure, lance et bouclier en acier noir se dirigèrent vers elle, hésitantes. Les larbins de Maléfique, qui n'étaient pas parvenus à trouver la princesse lorsqu'elle se cachait dans la forêt avec les trois bonnes fées, étaient peu nombreux, une quinzaine peut-être, les autres ayant été tués par Maléfique elle-même, deux ans auparavant, folle de rage après avoir appris leur échec. Mais Maléfique avait réussi à la retrouver...

Aurore sourit et fit face aux esclaves de la maîtresse des lieux. L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers elle.

"Qui va là ?", cria-t-il d'une voix rauque qui se voulait effrayante mais qui traduisait une certaine inquiétude. Personne n'avait dû se rendre au domaine de la fée depuis des années, tout le monde la croyant morte sous l'épée du prince Philippe. Un sentiment de rage envahit Aurore à cette pensée, mais il fut rapidement remplacé par l'envie de pénétrer dans la forteresse afin d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

La reine s'élança dans sa direction, sans la moindre peur, et salua le petit gardien.

"Bonjour, Hector. Vous souvenez-vous de moi ?", demanda-t-elle avec douceur, attendant que le petit démon la reconnaisse.

"Oh, princesse Aurore ! Enfin, euh... Je veux dire... Votre Majesté... Je... Je ne pensais jamais vous revoir... Euh... C'est un plaisir, mais... Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire entrer, parce que vous savez, euh... La Maîtresse est légèrement, euh...", bafouilla le vaillant serviteur, accompagné par les hochements de tête de ses camarades qui n'avaient aucune envie de décevoir encore Maléfique qui leur avait ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne dans sa demeure. Une lueur de peur flottait dans leurs yeux, ce qu'Aurore comprenait parfaitement.

"Oui, je sais. Maléfique ne s'attend pas à me voir. Mais... Je dois absolument la voir. C'est... c'est important. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi lui parler... Et si elle se met en colère, je lui dirais que ce n'est pas de votre faute, que c'est moi qui ai forcé le chemin. Marché conclu ?", les supplia la reine en joignant les mains contre sa poitrine. Le petit monstre grogna quelques mots inintelligibles avant d'ordonner à ses compagnons de laisser passer Aurore qui les remercia d'un sourire reconnaissant.

Aurore pénétra dans le château abandonné, et marcha lentement, alerte à tout mouvement ou bruit qui pourrait survenir autour d'elle, jusqu'à la salle du trône. Son cœur battait la chamade, son regard restait figé sur ses pieds, n'osant lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de celle qu'elle craignait tant. Mais elle se força à lever la tête. Et c'est là qu'elle la vit.

Assise sur son trône dans une position de lassitude, une main sur son sceptre, l'autre posée délicatement sur l'accoudoir de pierre. La tête penchée de côté, son regard fixant un point indéterminé à l'horizon. Ses lèvres pincées dans un rictus d'agacement, elle tapotait ses longs ongles rouges sur l'accoudoir dans un geste ressemblant vaguement à de l'impatience.

Maléfique...

Elle était là. Après tout ce temps passé à l'avoir cru morte aux mains de son cher mari, la voilà. Vivante. Aussi grande, et élégante... aussi belle qu'auparavant...

"Maléfique...", murmura Aurore d'une voix tremblante quand elle eu enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

La fée tourna lentement la tête et baissa les yeux sur elle, un instant la reine crut distinguer une lueur de joie ou de surprise dans ses pupilles noires, qui laissa vite place à un sourire ironique.

"Votre Majesté. Vous pardonnerez mon impolitesse si je ne vous salue pas en bonne et due forme... Je dois avouer que je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt.", répliqua Maléfique dans un sourire amusé tout en caressant la sphère surmontant son sceptre.

Aurore monta lentement les marches qui menaient à la plate-forme où se situait le trône dans lequel la fée était assise, l'observant d'un œil nonchalant, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour l'empêcher de l'approcher.

"Maléfique... Pourquoi...? Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit que vous étiez toujours en vie...?", lui demanda d'une voix blessée la reine lorsqu'elle lui fit enfin face.

"Hmm... Et pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ?", la questionna en retour la fée, haussant un sourcil et lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

"Mais... Parce que... Parce que je... Je croyais que vous étiez morte et... Si j'avais su que vous étiez encore vivante, je...", commença Aurore, baissant la tête, retenant ses larmes.

Maléfique se leva brusquement de son trône et fit quelques pas en direction d'Aurore avant de plonger son regard noir et sévère dans celui de la reine.

"Oh ! Et qu'auriez-vous fait si vous aviez su ? Dites-moi, princesse. Vous auriez dit à votre prince et à vos chères tantes que vous ne vouliez pas vous marier et que vous préféreriez vous retirer dans un château en ruine avec la femme qui vous a condamnée à mort ? Alors ? Qu'auriez-vous fait ?", l'attaqua Maléfique d'une voix cassante en frappant l'extrémité de son sceptre sur le sol dans un geste de fureur.

"Je... Je... Non... Je... Je vous aurais retrouvée, je vous aurais dit que... que j'étais désolée pour ce que Philippe a essayé de vous faire, j'aurais espéré que vous me pardonneriez un jour pour... Pour m'être enfuie ce jour-là, alors que... Alors que je..."

Maléfique leva la tête et laissa échapper un rire sarcastique qui résonna longtemps dans les oreilles d'Aurore.

"Oh, vous seriez venue vous excuser ! Quelle aubaine ! En voilà une idée... Parfaitement stupide ! Mais vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, princesse. Quand bien même vous auriez commis la moindre erreur, je ne crois guère être disposée à écouter vos excuses. Maintenant, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me faire part de vos intentions en venant me déranger si tard dans mon château.", l'interrogea Maléfique en s'approchant encore de la reine, la dévisageant d'un regard menaçant.

"Je suis venue pour... pour obtenir des réponses.", répondit Aurore d'un ton décidé en osant lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de la méchante fée qui haussa à nouveau un sourcil.

Maléfique décrivit un dernier pas vers Aurore, de sorte que lorsqu'elle baissa la tête pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans les yeux violets de la jeune femme, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Aurore avala sa salive, peinant à soutenir le regard ardent qui pesait sur elle, mal à l'aise par la proximité instaurée par Maléfique.

"Et que voudriez-vous savoir que votre beau prince et vos chères bonnes fées ne peuvent vous apprendre ?", demanda Maléfique d'une voix hautaine. Aurore baissa les yeux, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le regard de Maléfique sur elle.

"Je... Je veux savoir pourquoi mes tantes m'ont menti... Pourquoi Philippe m'a dit qu'il vous avait tuée et... Comment la malédiction a-t-elle été brisée alors que vous étiez toujours vivante ? Vous n'auriez jamais permis que le sort soit conjuré si vous étiez toujours en vie pour l'en empêcher... Alors... Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde me ment ? Pourquoi vous... Pourquoi vous m'avez menti, vous aussi ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez toujours en vie...? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venue me sauver vous-même, puisque vous en étiez capable ?! Pourquoi, alors que je viens vous voir aujourd'hui pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi ma vie n'a été qu'un mensonge sans fin, vous me parlez comme si je n'étais rien alors que...", cria-t-elle jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise dans un sanglot de désespoir. Elle se laissa glisser et tomba à genoux aux pieds de Maléfique, tête baissée, épaules rentrées, pleurant comme une enfant.

Elle avait tout perdu. Son innocence, sa joie, sa passion. Elle avait offert sa vie à des vielles fées incapables qui lui avaient caché sa véritable identité, puis à un homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans les bois et avait tenté de tuer... quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Et enfin, à une femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées mais qui a fini par lui mentir elle aussi, pour finalement l'oublier. Les personnes en qui elle avait confiance l'avaient trahie, ne cessant de lui mentir du début jusqu'à la fin. Et... la personne qu'elle aimait et qu'elle croyait morte était bien vivante mais semblait bien plus heureuse sans elle, en supposant qu'elle pouvait être heureuse tout simplement. Elle avait juste omis de lui préciser qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle l'avait oubliée. Elle l'avait abandonnée.

Maléfique se pencha lentement vers Aurore et souleva son menton de sa longue main aux ongles effilés. Elle plongea son regard noir qui semblait cette fois-ci plus doux et apaisant dans celui de la reine et esquissa un faible sourire empreint d'une légère mélancolie.

"Vous n'êtes pas rien.", chuchota-t-elle, sans lâcher une seconde Aurore des yeux.

Elle se redressa lentement dans un froissement de tissus et tendit une main vers la reine.

"Maintenant, veuillez me faire le plaisir de vous relever, Votre Altesse. À genoux, sur le sol, n'est pas une place digne d'une femme de votre rang, et encore moins d'une femme comme vous.", demanda-t-elle à Aurore d'un ton autoritaire mais dénué de tout mépris ou moquerie.

Aurore regarda cette main longue et fine, à la peau blanche, aux reflets verts, tendue vers elle. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Maléfique qui semblait prête à attendre des années ainsi.

Alors la reine saisit la main que lui tendait la fée et se laissa entraîner par sa force. Une fois debout, Aurore refusa de laisser partir cette main froide qu'elle retenait fermement dans sa petite main blanche.

Maléfique ne détachait pas des yeux leurs deux mains entrelacées, fronçant les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que la reine essayait de faire.

"Je vous en prie, je ne veux plus vivre de cette façon. Je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge. Je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir. Il n'y a que vous en qui je peux avoir confiance, mis à part le fait que vous ayez légèrement omis de me dire que vous n'étiez pas morte... Mais je sais que je peux vous croire. Par le passé, vous avez été la seule à me dire la vérité que tout le monde me cachait. Je vous en supplie, Maléfique... Dites-moi la vérité, encore une fois. Vous me devez bien cela, après tout...", la supplia Aurore en serrant fort sa main dans la sienne.

Maléfique hocha la tête en signe de défaite, et retira doucement sa main de celle de la reine Aurore, avant de lui tourner le dos.

"Très bien, vous avez gagné. Que voulez-vous savoir, princesse ?", demanda Maléfique d'une voix lasse en prenant à nouveau place dans son fauteuil de pierre.

Aurore sourit. Pour la première fois, elle avait gagné face à Maléfique. Peu de personnes pouvaient en dire autant, elle en était sûre. Pas même le prince Philippe, qui pourtant se vantait d'avoir mis fin à l'existence de cette créature démoniaque...

"Je veux tout savoir. Comment vous m'avez trouvée, comment le sort s'est finalement réalisé et enfin, comment il a été brisé...", dit la reine d'une voix assurée, soutenant le regard de la fée qui la dévisageait avec curiosité, dans l'attente de la formulation de sa requête.

Maléfique ouvrit les lèvres et émit un court ricanement cynique, puis ses lèvres se fendirent d'un rictus amusé.

"Parfait. Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse. Mais je vous en prie, prenez place ! Je crois que vous aurez besoin d'un fauteuil pour entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire..."

À ces mots, Maléfique leva une main droite et squelettique à la hauteur de son visage et un trône semblable au sien, construit dans la pierre verte, apparut aux côtés de celui qu'elle occupait. D'un geste gracieux et cérémonieux, Maléfique tendit une main vers le nouveau mobilier, invitant Aurore à s'asseoir. La reine prit place et tourna la tête vers la fée, attendant que celle-ci débute son récit.

Maléfique lui adressa un sourire, presque dénué de tout sarcasme ou dédain, et soupira.

"Vous l'aurez voulu, princesse...", dit-elle d'une voix grave.

* * *

 _2 ans auparavant_

Les éclairs commençaient à peine à s'éteindre aux quatre coins de la salle de bal de la forteresse en ruine. Le grondement sourd du tonnerre explosant contre les murs de pierre s'estompait peu à peu. Des lueurs violettes s'échappaient encore des entrailles de la Montagne Interdite. Il ne restait plus aucun serviteur de ceux qui avaient osé venir jusqu'à elle pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient cherché un bébé pendant seize ans...

Mais quels idiots ! Une telle stupidité était-elle possible ? Maléfique se demandait, en s'asseyant sur son trône, lasse par tant de bêtise, si elle n'allait pas devoir se charger du sale boulot elle-même puisqu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Elle soupira longuement, fatiguée par tant d'années de recherches vaines.

"Ah... Il n'y a rien à en tirer. Quel déshonneur au royaume des forces du mal ! Ah...", s'exaspérait-elle, quand tout à coup lui vint une idée. Elle se pencha vers son fidèle acolyte, son corbeau Diablo.

"Tu es mon dernier espoir. Prends ton vol et va enquêter. Cherche une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, blonde comme le blé au soleil, aux lèvres comme un bouton de rose. Vole... Et ne me déçois pas !", cria-t-elle alors que le corbeau s'envolait à tire d'ailes en direction de la forêt.

Elle se rassit, plongée à nouveau dans ses pensées. Non, cela ne sera. Certes, Diablo trouverait la princesse Aurore, il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais peut-être que finalement... Ce travail lui revenait à elle, et à elle seule. Après tout, la princesse était sa victime, sa proie. Pourquoi attendre qu'on la lui serve sur un plateau d'argent alors qu'elle pouvait la chasser elle-même ? Ne disait-on pas que la traque procurait bien plus de plaisir que le coup de grâce ?

Sur ces pensées, Maléfique esquissa un sourire carnassier déformant ses lèvres rouges. Elle se leva, étendit les bras vers le ciel et disparut dans un brasier de flammes vertes.

* * *

Une semaine avant son anniversaire, Rose se promenait dans la forêt, comme toujours, à la demande de ses tantes qui l'avaient priée de ramener des fraises des bois pour le dîner. Mais elle devait admettre que ses sorties imposées et presque quotidiennes ne lui déplaisaient en rien. Ces arbres, ces sentiers, ces buissons étaient devenus sa seconde maison, son jardin secret. Elle connaissait le moindre arbuste, le moindre ruisseau, le moindre massif. Ces bois étaient son refuge. L'endroit où elle pouvait s'exprimer librement, dire ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle désirait, sans que personne ne la dévisage ou la réprimande avec sévérité. Ici, entre ces arbres, personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de vivre ses rêves. Mais elle savait que dès l'instant où elle rentrerait auprès de ses tantes, elle devrait à nouveau taire ses désirs les plus profonds...

Cette nuit-là, comme presque toutes les nuits où elle pouvait s'en souvenir, elle avait fait un rêve. Toujours le même, depuis des années. Un rêve qui lui paraissait toujours plus réel, toujours plus vrai que la veille.

Assise contre un arbre au bord du ruisseau qui serpentait aux alentours du cottage de ses tantes, Rose trempait le bout de ses pieds fins dans l'eau et se remémorait ce rêve à voix haute, sous le regard des animaux de la forêt.

"J'étais dans la forêt, pas loin d'ici... Je marchais. Et puis, tout d'un coup, une silhouette apparaît devant moi. Comme un mirage... Une femme toute vêtue de noir, à la peau tellement blanche qu'elle en était presque verte... Des cornes s'élevaient au dessus de son crâne. C'était effrayant, je ne connaissais rien de cette femme. Je ne savais pas d'où elle venait, ni ce qu'elle voulait. Elle me regardait d'un air dur, menaçant. Comme si elle me voulait du mal...", racontait la jeune fille, vivant son rêve pour la seconde fois.

"Mais... Moi, je n'avais pas peur. Non, elle ne me faisait pas peur. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, j'avais envie de m'approcher, de lui parler, de la toucher... Je voulais savoir qui elle était. Alors je m'approchais, tout doucement... J'avais tellement peur qu'elle s'enfuit, ou qu'elle disparaisse comme elle était apparue. Finalement, quand j'étais à quelques mètres d'elle, elle m'a tendue la main et... J'ai pris cette main. Elle était douce, froide... Elle m'a attirée vers elle, et a posé son autre main sur ma taille, sans un mot. Et alors...", continua Rose, le sourire aux lèvres, faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur l'eau froide.

"Et alors... On s'est mises à danser, danser, danser... Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Mais, au bout d'un moment, la femme s'est arrêtée, et m'a souri. Elle avait l'air tellement triste... Je lui ai demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, alors elle a levé une main et m'a caressé la joue. Oh ! sa main sur ma joue... c'était tellement doux... Je voulais que ce contact ne cesse jamais. Finalement, elle allait partir, mais je ne voulais pas... J'ai saisi sa main pour la retenir, alors elle s'est retournée vers moi. Je lui ai demandé ''qui êtes-vous ?''. Elle a baissé les yeux et a souri encore une fois. Puis soudain, elle a fait un pas vers moi, et un autre, et encore un autre... Je... Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, et... Elle a passé une main derrière ma nuque, elle a penché lentement la tête et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille ''je suis votre pire cauchemar''. J'étais pétrifiée. Alors elle s'est penchée sur moi, et de sa main toujours autour de ma taille, elle m'a attirée un peu plus contre elle et... Elle a baissé la tête, je ne pouvais regarder autre chose que ses lèvres rouges comme le sang qui s'approchaient encore, encore, et encore... Et... et... Je me suis réveillée...", soupira la jeune fille en retirant sa main de l'eau glacée.

"Ce rêve me hante depuis des années... C'est étrange. Peut-être qu'il signifie quelque chose...?", se demanda Rose en se levant pour rejoindre le sentier qui menait à la clairière, suivie de près par ses compagnons des bois.

Quand elle arriva au bord de la falaise surplombée par un grand chêne sur lequel elle aimait se reposer, la jeune fille posa son panier sur sa branche la plus longue. Puis, elle posa délicatement ses mains blanches sur les anses du panier avant d'y nicher sa tête.

"Tout de même, quelque chose me tracasse...", commença-t-elle, pensive, fixant l'horizon baigné de lumière où trônait un château grandiose, le palais du roi et de la reine.

Les oiseaux, biches et écureuils éparpillés autour d'elle émirent des petits cris ressemblant presque à des exclamations de curiosité, l'incitant à terminer sa phrase énigmatique. Rose sourit, elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout leur dire, eux au moins ne la jugeraient pas.

"Elle était si belle...", murmura-t-elle, tristement. Puis elle secoua la tête, renonçant à s'attarder sur cette pensée troublante. Que diraient ses tantes ?

Elle reprit son petit panier et pénétra dans la clairière où un tapis de fraises des bois l'attendait. Rose ne remarqua pas l'ombre noire qui la suivait, dissimulée derrière un tronc d'arbre...


	3. L'Inconnue

**Chapitre 3 : L'Inconnue**

Maléfique, appuyée contre un grand noisetier, observait la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or alors qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser les baies en chantonnant. Ainsi, c'était ici qu'elle se cachait... Juste sous son nez. Soit, elle devait admettre que les bonnes fées avaient été malignes, pour une fois. Mais pas assez, malheureusement. Maléfique l'avait retrouvée. Et sa malédiction se réaliserait comme prévu.

La fée ne put retenir le sourire cruel et satisfait qu'esquissèrent ses lèvres écarlates. Elle avait gagné. Sa proie se trouvait juste devant elle, et elle pouvait la tuer à l'instant même si l'envie lui prenait... Sa nuque blanche et pure serait si facile à briser... Non. Laissons durer le plaisir, se dit-elle.

Maléfique dut reconnaître néanmoins que les dons des fées avaient fait leur preuve. Pendant les quelques milliers d'années qu'elle avait vécu sur terre, elle n'avait vu d'aussi belle créature. Ses cheveux d'or ondulaient dans son dos cambré à la perfection. Ses mains fines et blanches se mouvaient avec grâce et agilité. Ses yeux d'un bleu violet étincelaient d'intelligence et de curiosité. Ses lèvres rouges rappelaient la rose fraîchement éclose. Et enfin, ses épaules droites, sa taille fine et ses hanches aux courbes parfaites donnaient à cette jolie apparition des allures d'une déesse tout droit sortie de la mythologie grecque.

Maléfique se surprit à se perdre dans la beauté de cette apparence angélique qu'était la princesse Aurore, avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête pour se rappeler que cette créature, aussi douce soit-elle, n'était rien d'autre que sa victime. Si jeune, si belle, si fragile... Difficile de résister.

Puis la fée se concentra de nouveau sur les mouvements de la jeune fille qui, agenouillée dans la prairie, s'appliquait à choisir et ramasser les fruits. Sa voix de cristal chantait des paroles insaisissables... Maléfique posa une main sur son sceptre et une fumée verte l'envahit pour ensuite laisser apparaître un beau merle au plumage d'encre qui s'envola en direction de la princesse.

Le merle se posa à quelques mètres du petit panier d'Aurore, qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Non effrayée par l'apparence sombre de l'oiseau, la jeune fille sourit.

''Oh ! Bonjour, bel oiseau. Toi aussi tu es à la recherche de nourriture ? Je t'offrirais volontiers quelques-unes de mes fraises... Après tout, il y en a pour tout le monde et mes tantes me demandent d'en ramasser presque tous les jours. Je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt, d'ailleurs... Je peux bien partager ma récolte avec toi. Tiens.'' Aurore tendit une main remplie de fraises des bois en direction du merle, qui secouait sa petite tête, ahuri.

Maléfique, trépignant de rage, enfermée à l'intérieur de ce corps de moineau, ne put résister à l'invitation de la princesse et se vit obligée de picorer du bout du bec dans la main d'Aurore qui lui sourit de plus belle.

Quand l'oiseau fut rassasié, la princesse leva doucement la main et caressa lentement la tête du merle. À sa grande surprise, le merle poussa un cri strident et s'envola à tire d'ailes avant de disparaître dans les arbres. Aurore, figée de stupeur, finit par hausser les épaules avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

Ah ! Quelle misère ! Quelle aberration ! Se laisser amadouer par la douce voix d'une jeune fille et se laisser caresser par ses mains pures et innocentes... Quelle infâme plaisanterie ! Maléfique, à nouveau dans son corps de fée, faisait les cent pas quelques mètres plus loin, dissimulée derrière les arbres entourant la clairière. Elle avait été stupide. Elle avait oublié le talent de cette enfant pour ensorceler les animaux. Non, si elle voulait avoir le dessus sur cette créature, il lui fallait garder sa forme humaine. Maléfique se téléporta à nouveau derrière un arbre à la lisière de la prairie pour écouter encore la princesse.

''Je demande si je la rencontrerais un jour...'', chuchotait-t-elle, comme pour elle-même. ''On dit que si on fait un rêve plusieurs fois, il finit par se réaliser.''

Aurore se tourna vers un écureuil qui grignotait des baies dans son panier. Elle eut un petit rire avant de faire ''non'' de l'index à l'attention de l'animal qui déguerpit instantanément.

''Et j'en ai rêvé... Oh ! Au moins une centaine de fois...'', continuait-elle, d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Ah ! Si jeune, si naïve... C'en était presque attendrissant. L'innocence de cette enfant pourrait presque lui inspirer de la pitié. Dans un moment d'inattention, Maléfique ne put retenir un rire sarcastique qui, malgré elle, attira l'attention de la jeune fille.

La princesse Aurore jeta un œil au dessus de son épaule, avant de se lever lentement pour regarder en direction de l'arbre qui servait de cachette à la méchante fée.

Maléfique serra les dents. Décidément, c'était un mauvais jour. Mauvais jour, mauvais siècle, pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Voilà que la jeune déesse des bois l'avait remarquée. Ah ! Que Satan lui pardonne ! Elle avait commis deux erreurs impardonnables aujourd'hui. Les premières et les dernières, espérait-elle.

La fée demeurait immobile contre le tronc d'arbre, attendant que la jeune fille se désintéresse du bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Mais il n'en fut rien. Aurore décrivit quelques pas en direction du grand noisetier, lentement, précautionneusement, esquissant un sourire mi-curieux, mi-inquiet.

''Qui est là ? Je vous ai entendu. Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous, n'ayez pas peur...'', dit-elle d'une voix étrangement assurée compte tenu de son jeune âge et de sa vulnérabilité.

Maléfique émit un rire moqueur qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de retenir cette fois. Elle ? Peur ? D'une jeune paysanne de seize ans avec un panier de fraises et une assemblée d'écureuils et de moineaux ?En plus d'être outrageusement naïve, cette princesse était dangereusement insolente. Et elle allait payer le prix de son arrogance...

Maléfique tendit son sceptre vers la gauche, dégageant un bras hors de sa cachette, d'un mouvement brusque avant de frapper son extrémité contre le sol créant une secousse qui fit trembler légèrement la terre et fit perdre l'équilibre à Aurore.

''Restez où vous êtes. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, bien au contraire. C'est vous qui devriez avoir peur de moi, princesse...'', ricana Maléfique d'une voix effrayante.

La princesse, peinant à se relever, fixait le sceptre qui venait d'apparaître à côté du noisetier d'un air interdit.

''Je... Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi m'appelez-vous ''princesse'' ?'', questionna Aurore, fronçant les sourcils, tentant de distinguer avec plus de précision la forme qui se cachait derrière l'arbre.

''Qui je suis a peu d'importance. En revanche, ce qui importe, c'est que vous ne devriez pas vous adresser à des inconnus, seule dans la forêt. Ils pourraient être dangereux...'', la menaça Maléfique d'un ton glacial, ramenant son sceptre devant elle.

Aurore parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de lever la tête à nouveau vers l'arbre d'où provenait la voix.

''Vous avez probablement raison. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'êtes pas inconnue... Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, n'est-ce pas ?'', demanda la jeune fille en avançant lentement vers l'arbre derrière lequel se cachait Maléfique.

La fée demeura quelques secondes figée de stupeur. Qu'est-ce que ceci pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Puis elle eut un rire cynique.

''Vous devez faire erreur, princesse. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées.'', répliqua-t-elle froidement.

''Oh...'', Aurore baissa la tête, ses yeux violets assombris par une lueur de déception.''Pourtant je suis sûre de vous avoir déjà vue quelque part. Votre voix... Oui, je reconnais cette voix. Et ce rire... J'ai déjà entendu ce rire... Oui, vous ressemblez à... à cette femme... La femme de mes rêves... Oui, c'est vous !'', s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix pleine de joie en relevant la tête pour regarder dans la direction de Maléfique.

Maléfique, incrédule, demeurait immobile derrière le tronc du noisetier, tentant de comprendre ce que la jeune fille insinuait.

Oh ! Ainsi, la princesse Aurore rêvait d'elle... Intéressant. Voilà encore un des mystères du sort du sommeil que la fée n'avait pas exploré. Peut-être que cette malédiction était en réalité bien plus complexe qu'elle n'en avait l'air...

''Je vous mets en garde une dernière fois, princesse. Vous ne devriez pas parler à des inconnus dans les bois, et encore moins pour leur dire qu'ils hantent vos rêves... Ou vous pourriez le regretter.'', clama Maléfique en tendant les bras vers le ciel, avant de disparaître peu à peu dans une fumée verdâtre.

Cependant, avant de se dématérialiser parfaitement, la voix de la princesse Aurore raisonna dans sa tête, comme un appel au secours qu'elle se devait d'écouter.

''Non, attendez ! Je vous en prie ! Promettez-moi que vous reviendrez...'', suppliait-elle, les larmes aux yeux, tendant les mains vers la fumée qui avait engloutit la femme de ses rêves.

Un rire diabolique retentit dans les profondeurs des bois.

Bien sûr qu'elle reviendrait...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Rose se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation que quelque chose avait changé. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se souvint. Oui, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Une femme. Une voix envoûtante qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier... La voix de ses rêves.

La jeune fille se précipita hors de son lit, enfila sa robe et descendit les escaliers menant à la cuisine.

''Rose !'', s'exclama sa tante Pâquerette en écarquillant les yeux, ''Tu es réveillée !''.

''Oh ! Rose, nous avions justement prévu de te réveiller ! Il faudrait que tu ailles dans les bois pour...'', commença tante Flora d'une voix soucieuse, redoutant la réaction de la jeune fille.

''Bien sûr !'', la coupa Rose en saisissant promptement son panier d'une main et attrapant son châle de l'autre. ''Que dois-je vous rapporter cette fois-ci ?'', demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

''Euh... Des noisettes, nous avons besoin de noisettes.'', dit tante Pimprenelle d'une voix hésitante.

''Parfait ! C'est comme si c'était fait !'', répliqua Rose en franchissant le seuil de la porte, avant de se retourner pour faire un signe de la main à ses tantes. ''À tout à l'heure !''

''Oui, à tout à l'heure...'', répondit Pimprenelle, incrédule.

''C'est étrange... Elle rechigne toujours quand on lui demande d'aller dans les bois...'', ajouta tante Pâquerette, pensive.

''Elle aura probablement envie de se promener, ce matin !'', les rassura Flora.''Allez ! Mesdames, maintenant au travail ! Nous devons aller chercher ce livre de couture qui nous permettra de créer la robe parfaite pour notre princesse avant la fin de la semaine !''

Et les trois fées quittèrent la maison à leur tour.

* * *

Maléfique attendait dans les bois, à l'ombre d'un épais bosquet, que la silhouette de la princesse Aurore pénètre dans la forêt. Comme elle l'avait prédit, celle-ci ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

Aurore, perdue dans ses pensées, marchait lentement, pieds nus, en chantant, comme à son habitude. Mais elle semblait se promener dans un but précis, ses pas étaient décidés et ses yeux attentifs.

Maléfique la suivait à bonne distance, se dissimulant toujours derrière d'épais troncs d'arbres, pour pouvoir l'observer sans risquer d'être repérée. Elle regardait avec attention cette curieuse jeune fille s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les bois avec détermination, quand elle remarqua qu'elle pouvait cette fois facilement distinguer la mélodie qu'elle fredonnait. Ces notes lui étaient inconnues. Elle se rapprocha encore pour tenter de discerner les paroles, inconnues elles aussi...

 _Je voudrais..._

 _Je voudrais..._

Quelle voix magnifique... La méchante fée se laissa enchanter malgré elle par cette voix angélique.

 _À mon tour, comme les sirènes..._

 _Chanter l'espoir..._

Ah ! Encore ces discours sur l'espoir... Pathétique, pensa Maléfique en esquissant une grimace de dégoût.

 _À celle..._

 _Qui hante..._

 _Mes nuits, dans ces rêves..._

 _Infinis..._

Tiens ! Encore cette mystérieuse femme... Ainsi, la princesse Aurore rêvait toujours de cette femme, et ce toutes les nuits. Intéressant.

Soudain, Maléfique se rendit compte que la princesse l'avait menée jusqu'à la clairière où elles s'étaient rencontrées la veille. Sans réfléchir, Maléfique se dissimula derrière le même noisetier qui lui avait servi de cachette lors de leur précédent échange.

Alors, Aurore se retourna et sourit.

''Je sais que vous êtes là.'', dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de Maléfique.

''Je suis désolée de vous importuner, Madame, mais... Il faudra vous trouver une autre cachette aujourd'hui, car il se trouve que mes tantes m'ont demandé de ramasser des noisettes...'', continua-t-elle d'un ton légèrement taquin.

Maléfique eut un rire moqueur. Comme si elle allait se plier à ses désirs ! Ah ! Cela, jamais.

''Ne me sous-estimez pas, princesse. Si je veux rester où je suis, alors ainsi soit-il. Vous n'êtes personne pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. En revanche, si je souhaite partir...'', rétorqua Maléfique dans un sourire.

''Oh non ! Ne partez pas, s'il vous plaît !'', la supplia Aurore.''J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler...''

''Vraiment ?'', s'exclama Maléfique avant de se laisser aller dans un rire cynique.''Et vous croyez que je suis la bonne personne à qui parler ?''

''Et bien...'', soupira la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre, posant son menton au creux de ses mains.''Puisque vous êtes la seule personne à qui je peux parler, alors je suppose que oui...''

''Vous avez tort, princesse.'', la contredit Maléfique d'un ton glacial.

''Mais... Pourquoi continuez-vous à m'appeler princesse...?, l'interrogea Aurore en levant les yeux vers le noisetier.

''Parce que vous êtes une princesse, Aurore.'', répondit simplement Maléfique d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

''Mais, je... Non, je ne suis pas... Mon nom est Rose, et je ne suis pas une princesse...'', bafouilla la jeune fille.

''Oh ! Je vois...'', murmura la méchante fée d'un ton ironique.''Il semblerait que vos chères tantes ne vous aient pas dit toute la vérité, finalement... Enfin, qui suis-je pour juger ? Après tout, ce sont les femmes qui vous ont élevée avec amour depuis votre plus tendre enfance, bien qu'elles n'aient aucun lien de sang avec vous. Face à cela, quel poids pourraient bien avoir les paroles d'une inconnue rencontrée dans les bois ?''

Maléfique s'apprêtait à s'évanouir dans une fumée verte, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lever le petit doigt, la voix d'Aurore l'en empêcha.

''Non ! Attendez !'', s'écria la princesse en se levant brusquement.''Je... Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais... Je vous crois. Dites-moi la vérité. S'il vous plaît...''

Maléfique sourit dans la pénombre. Le jeu devenait de plus en plus amusant...

''Vous êtes la princesse Aurore, fille du roi Stéphane et de la reine Leah. Malheureusement, une méchante fée, cruelle et sans cœur, vous a maudite alors que vous n'étiez qu'un bébé.''

Aurore fixa le noisetier derrière lequel se dissimulait Maléfique, mais son esprit semblait ailleurs, loin d'ici...

''Maudite... Mais pourquoi ? Et... Comment ?'', demanda encore la princesse d'une voix tremblante.

''Vous êtes condamnée à un sommeil éternel.'', lâcha Maléfique avant d'éclater d'un rire cruel et sans fin qui résonna longtemps dans l'esprit d'Aurore.

Et la méchante fée disparut dans un nuage de flammes vertes, laissant derrière elle un tapis de noisettes carbonisées.

La princesse Aurore se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et pleura longuement. Une minute, peut-être... Une heure... Ou des jours entiers... Elle ne saurait dire.

Elle avait été stupide de croire que parler à une inconnue dans les bois pourrait lui être bénéfique.

* * *

Maléfique, de retour dans sa forteresse, se laissa choir sur son trône de pierre. Voilà une bonne chose de faite, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait réussi à semer le chaos au sein de cette étrange famille que formaient la princesse Aurore, qui répondait au nom de Rose, et les trois bonnes fées qui se prétendaient être les tantes de cette chère enfant.

Après tout, peut-être que cet étrange ménage n'avait nul besoin d'elle pour imploser, mais y avoir contribué rendait la chose bien plus amusante.

Maléfique eut un rire sarcastique. La jeune princesse avait préféré l'écouter elle, une illustre inconnue rencontrée dans les bois, plutôt que ses gentilles et adorables tantes. Aurore lui avait fait confiance, alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien d'elle, et n'avait jamais remis en doute ses paroles. Cela, elle en était certaine.

Bien que la fée n'ignorait pas ses talents pour la persuasion, ce succès presque trop facile lui parut tout de même étonnant cette fois-ci. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la croire elle, créature effrayante qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et qui l'avait menacée de nombreuses fois, plutôt que ses tantes qui l'avaient protégée et choyée depuis presque seize ans ?

Pour Maléfique, qui n'accordait sa confiance à personne, ceci demeurait un mystère. Mystère qu'elle se promit de résoudre dès le lendemain...


	4. La femme de ses rêves

**Chapitre 4 : La femme de ses rêves**

Le lendemain, Rose n'adressa pas la parole à ses tantes. Elle se leva plus tôt encore qu'à son habitude, prit son panier et quelques provisions, et s'enfuit dans la forêt, son seul refuge, loin de sa vie de mensonge. Elle était une princesse, et ses tantes n'étaient pas ses tantes. Son nom n'était pas Rose. Et elle rêvait toutes les nuits d'une femme étrange qui l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'attirait. Mais ce rêve était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait se rattacher. Ce rêve devait signifier quelque chose.

Cette voix... Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que l'écouter. Rose avait cru cette femme, ce démon, ou peu importe ce qu'elle était, sur parole. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas menti, que la vie qu'elle vivait n'était pas la sienne, que toute son enfance n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était comprendre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans ses bois bien aimés, elle se mit à chanter. Elle espérait que la mystérieuse femme entendrait son appel et viendrait à elle, comme la veille...

 _Je voudrais..._

Rose serra les poings. Que ses tantes ne lui aient pas menti.

 _Je voudrais..._

Elle ferma les yeux. Que tout ceci ne soit pas un mensonge.

 _À mon tour, comme les sirènes..._

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et regarda les oiseaux qui l'entouraient. Ils avaient tant de chance. Ils étaient libres.

 _Chanter l'espoir..._

L'espoir... L'espoir que tout ceci, cette malédiction, cette femme, ne soient qu'un rêve. Un mauvais rêve. Et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt.

 _À celle..._

Cette femme si terrifiante... Si belle...

 _Qui hante..._

Son corps et son âme. Pas une seconde son visage ne quittait son esprit.

 _Mes nuits, dans ces rêves..._

Oh, ces rêves... Si seulement ils pouvaient être réels ! Si seulement elle pouvait voir cette femme, lui parler... Si seulement cette ombre pouvait la toucher, l'emporter avec elle...

 _Infinis..._

Jamais ils ne cessaient, pas une seule nuit. Ces rêves si doux, si lents, si beaux... Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait être réel n'était qu'illusion, et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait n'avoir jamais existé était bien trop vrai.

Elle ne verrait probablement jamais cette femme. Elle mourrait probablement avant, ou elle serait plongée dans un sommeil éternel, peu importe. Pourquoi rester dans ce monde, après tout ? Tout n'était que mensonge. Elle n'était pas Rose, elle n'était pas une paysanne, ses parents n'étaient pas morts, Pâquerette, Flora et Pimprenelle n'étaient pas ses tantes. Elle s'appelait Aurore, elle était une princesse, ses parents étaient quelque part dans un palais, et ses tantes l'avaient trahie. Et elle allait bientôt mourir, mettant fin à cette vie qui n'avait aucun sens. La méchante fée qui l'avait maudite ne se rendait probablement pas compte de l'immense faveur qu'elle lui faisait !

Rose se rendit compte, alors qu'elle traversait la falaise, marchant sur un large tronc d'arbre abattu, que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Des larmes de désespoir, ou de rage peut-être. Alors qu'elle connaissait enfin le sens de sa vie, elle allait devoir l'abandonner... pour mourir.

En arrivant de l'autre côté du ravin, elle se dirigea lentement vers le sommet de la colline, là où trônait son chêne préféré, celui sur lequel elle adorait reposer sa tête. Et chanter, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

 _Je voudrais..._

Que tout soit différent.

 _Je voudrais..._

Que tout s'arrête.

 _Que ma voix, par ce chant..._

Cette voix, la voix de cette femme, lui revint soudain en mémoire, l'hypnotisant encore une fois.

 _Lui dise..._

Oh ! Elle aimerait lui dire tant de choses ! Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez ! S'il vous plaît, ne me mentez pas ! Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi je ne cesse de vous voir dans mes rêves ?

 _Venez à moi..._

Oui, elle voulait voir cette inconnue qui hantait ses rêves une dernière fois avant de mourir.

 _Qu'elle sorte..._

Qu'elle apparaisse devant elle, maintenant.

 _De l'ombre..._

Qu'elle sorte enfin de sa cachette.

 _Je suis..._

Je suis Rose. Non, je suis une princesse. Impossible. Je suis Aurore. Non. Je ne suis rien.

Rosa posa ses bras croisés sur la branche du chêne et y nicha sa tête, fixant l'horizon d'un regard voilé par les larmes.

 _Sa belle au bois..._

Le bois, sa forêt, le seul lieu où elle pouvait se réfugier. Le seul endroit où elle pouvait être elle-même. Là où elle pouvait voir l'inconnue de ses rêves...

 _Dormant..._

Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait dormir pour l'éternité. Elle ne verrait jamais la femme de ses rêves.

Soudain, elle releva la tête, alertée par un bruit de feuillage dans son dos. Elle se retourna lentement... et ne put retenir un cri de stupeur.

L'ombre, la silhouette, le fantôme, la créature de ses rêves... Elle était là. Là, juste devant elle.

Elle était grande, maigre, tout vêtue de noir, accompagné de quelques raies de violet sur les manches amples de cette robe immense qui s'étalait à ses pieds et recouvrait tout son corps.

Son sceptre surmonté d'une boule jaune qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main gauche servait de perchoir à un corbeau aussi noir que la nuit qui regardait Rose en courbant la tête, d'un air curieux. Son autre main à la peau si blanche qu'elle paraissait verte caressait le plumage de l'inquiétant oiseau.

Ses lèvres rouges comme le sang étaient fendues d'un rictus cruel. Sa tête ornée de deux cornes noires symétriques était longue et fine, son menton était relevé d'un signe de défi. Aucun doute. C'était elle. Enfin, la magnifique créature ouvrit la bouche...

''Épargnez vos cordes vocales, princesse. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis là, juste devant vous. Je suis sortie de l'ombre. Alors, que voulez-vous ?'', dit la voix que Rose ne connaissait que trop bien d'un ton amusé.

''Je... Je...'', bafouilla la jeune fille, effrayée par la présence de cette femme qui n'avait jusqu'à présent été qu'une silhouette dans ses rêves. ''Je... Oh...'', sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot de terreur, alors qu'elle décrivit un pas en arrière. Elle avait tant voulu la rencontrer, mais maintenant qu'elle était devant elle, elle ne savait comment réagir...

Maléfique disparut soudain de sa vision, laissant Rose interdite, reprenant son souffle, avant de réapparaître la seconde suivante à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille. Son visage dénué de toute expression était penché sur la princesse, dont le dos prenait appui désespérément contre le tronc du chêne. À cet instant précis, Rose ne savait plus si elle aurait préféré disparaître ou bien rester ici, le corps plaqué contre l'écorce du chêne, totalement à la merci de cette créature indescriptible...

''Oh. Vous ai-je fait peur ? Pardonnez-moi, princesse. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer...'', rétorqua la femme d'un ton ironique, laissant échapper un souffle contre la joue de Rose qui n'osait plus respirer.

''Je... Je... Je n'ai pas peur de vous...'', tenta la jeune fille, baissant les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard noir de cette femme à l'apparence démoniaque.

''Oh, vraiment ? Je ne vous effraie pas, princesse ?'', ricana la voix suave d'un air moqueur.

Rose leva lentement les yeux pour croiser le regard de la femme qu'elle avait tant vue dans ses rêves. Une main verte surmontée d'une bague noire se posa contre l'arbre à côté du visage de la jeune fille. Le corps noir de la maigre silhouette s'approcha encore, Rose sentit le tissu noir et violet caresser ses bras, ses hanches, sa poitrine... Son regard ne pouvait se détourner de ces lèvres rouges, qui s'approchaient encore et encore. Oh mon Dieu ! Elles étaient si proches...

''Pas même... Un petit peu ?'', murmura la bouche écarlate contre sa joue, son souffle réchauffant les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune fille qui était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Une main saisit son poignet. Rose parvint à quitter des yeux cette bouche d'un rouge sanglant pour s'attarder sur les pupilles noires de Maléfique, qui ne fixaient plus les yeux violets de Rose... Elles étaient figées, semblant occuppées à fixer quelque chose, plus bas que ses yeux... Ses lèvres...

Rose ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Elle était en train de perdre la tête, elle en était sûre.

''N... Non.'', parvint-elle à articuler entre ses dents, captant finalement le regard noir de la fée.

Les lèvres s'éloignèrent brusquement, la pression sur son poignet s'évanouit, la main posée à côté de sa joue disparut... Maléfique s'était volatilisée. Rose poussa un profond soupir, avant de se laisser glisser le long du tronc, et tomba à genoux, la tête appuyée contre l'arbre.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait de larmes de joie ou de peur. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait soutenu le regard de cette femme. Elle avait survécu.

''Je me sens vexée, sachez-le'', dit une voix quelques mètres plus loin.

Rose leva lentement la tête. La fée était apparue de nouveau devant elle, la regardant d'un air curieux, fronçant les sourcils.

''Je vous demande pardon ?'', l'interrogea Rose en écarquillant les yeux, incrédule.

''Et bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un me dise en me regardant droit dans les yeux que je ne lui fais pas peur'', rétorqua Maléfique d'une voix sceptique, arquant un sourcil.

''Oh... En ce cas, pardonnez mon audace, mais... En quoi effrayer les gens vous est-il nécessaire ?'', osa demander Rose, baissant à nouveau les yeux.

Maléfique ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle fronça les sourcils de plus belle, et décrivit un pas vers la jeune fille, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

''Vous êtes bien curieuse, princesse... Petite insolente !'', s'exclama la fée vêtue de noir dans un sourire en caressant les ailes du corbeau posé sur son sceptre.

''Je... Je suis désolée... Je... Mes tantes me disent toujours que je pose trop de questions...'', chuchota Rose en rougissant.

''Peut-être parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas apporter de réponse à vos questions... Mais moi, je le peux...'', dit la femme, ses lèvres rouges esquissant un sourire doucereux et charmeur.

Maléfique fit un dernier pas vers l'arbre auquel était adossé la jeune fille et tendit une main vers Rose, qui la regarda d'un air interrogateur, avant de la saisir d'un geste hésitant. La fée l'aida à se redresser, et une fois que la jeune fille fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, l'effrayante femme l'attira à elle en tirant sur sa main d'un coup sec. Rose, n'osant croiser encore le regard impénétrable de cette créature fantastique, réussit néanmoins avec tous les efforts du monde à lever lentement les yeux vers le visage de Maléfique, tout près du sien.

Alors, sans qu'elle ne sut pourquoi, la jeune fille saisit d'une main ferme la doublure violette de la robe de la fée au niveau du buste et l'attira lentement vers elle d'un geste adroit. La femme vêtue de noir se vit obligée de se pencher un peu plus sur la princesse, une lueur de stupeur flottant dans ses yeux, mais très vite effacée par un sourire amusé. Elle semblait prendre plaisir à ce revirement de situation...

''Vous êtes la réponse à toutes mes questions... C'est pour cela que je rêve de vous toutes les nuits. N'est-ce pas...?'', demanda Rose d'une voix tremblante, ne pouvant détacher son regard des yeux noirs de Maléfique.

La longue silhouette noire leva une main aux ongles vernis de rouge qu'elle glissa lentement dans la chevelure de la jeune fille avant de la placer délicatement derrière sa nuque, attirant à elle le visage de Rose.

''Bien sûr, princesse. N'oubliez pas qui je suis. Je suis la femme de vos rêves... Votre pire cauchemar...'', susurra la voix glaciale et terrifiante de Maléfique dans l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui demeurait pétrifiée.

Alors la princesse se sentit envahie par une fumée verte et oppressante qui l'étouffa, serrant violamment sa gorge, à tel point qu'elle crut un instant que sa trachée allait exploser. Elle lâcha à regret le tissu noir de la robe de cette mystérieuse femme, qui lui échappait encore une fois.

Rose se perdit dans une quinte de toux qui la plia en deux, la forçant à tomber à genoux. La dernière chose qu'elle distingua dans la lumière verte fut les lèvres rouges de Maléfique déformées par un rictus cruel. Elle eut la sensation que son corps basculait lentement en arrière, elle crut un instant qu'elle allait heurter le sol, mais finalement elle sentit un contact plus doux, plus froid, qui la réceptionna avec force et agilité, la maintenant au dessus du sol dans une étreinte envoûtante.

Puis le noir.

Rose perdit connaissance.

* * *

Lorsque Rose ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans son lit, dans la cabane qu'elle occupait avec ses tantes, enfin les trois femmes qui l'avaient élevée. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, les volets étaient clos, la porte était fermée, comme si elle ne s'était jamais levée pour s'enfuir dans la forêt quelques heures plus tôt.

La jeune fille soupira longuement et passa ses bras par dessus le drap, les croisant sur son ventre.

Et si tout ceci n'avait finalement été qu'un rêve ? Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus distinguer le vrai du faux. Et si elle était vraiment la fille d'humbles paysans morts lorqu'elle avait deux ans puis recueillie par les soeurs de sa mère ? Et si cette mystérieuse femme habillée de noir n'avait jamais existée que dans ses rêves ? Et si ce n'était qu'une création de son imagination pour s'évader de ce quotidien morne et gris ? Elle ne savait plus.

Elle se redressa pour s'appuyer contre l'oreiller. Alors sa gorge se resserra, comme prise dans un étau, et elle ne put retenir une quinte de toux qui lui déchira la poitrine. Elle porta ses mains devant sa bouche et lorsqu'elle les retira, elle sentit que quelque chose s'était déposé sur ses paumes.

Rose rabattit les draps sur le lit, se leva lentement pour se diriger vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets d'un coup de coude, tout en maintenant ses mains jointes en coupe. Lorsqu'un rayon de lumière pénétra dans la chambre, Rose eut un hoquet de surprise.

Une poudre verdâtre reposait dans le creux de ses paumes. Alors elle se remémora la fée vêtue de noir et de violet, si proche d'elle, ses lèvres rouges qui murmurent dans son oreille, sa main verte et douce qui glisse dans ses cheveux, sa voix suave qui s'éteint peu à peu, la fumée qui l'entoure, la douleur dans ses poumons et dans sa gorge, puis plus rien.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais alors...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se pencher sur la question, la porte s'ouvrit sur ses trois tantes, Flora en tête, comme toujours. Rose s'assit sur le lit, fatiguée de réfléchir.

''Rose, enfin tu es réveillée !'', s'exclama la petite femme vêtue de rouge.''Il est presque midi ! Tout était fermé, on a cru bon de te laisser dormir mais... Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es si pâle !'', ajouta Flora, la mine soucieuse en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

''Oh, pauvre enfant...!'', s'écria Pimprenelle d'un ton plein de compassion en posant une main sur l'épaule de Rose.

''Elle est peut-être malade...'', suggéra Pâquerette d'un ton inquiet en touchant le front de la jeune fille du dos de sa main.''Mon Dieu ! Elle est brûlante...!''

''Rose, chérie, je crois que tu vas devoir rester au lit quelques temps...'', commença Flora.

''Oui, nous allons partir quelques jours pour rendre visite à une amie qui vit loin d'ici, à la frontière du Royaume du Nord...'', renchérit Pimprenelle en hochant la tête.

''Mais...'', tenta Rose d'une voix enrouée.

''Mais nous n'allons pas la laisser seule ici pendant trois jours ?!'', objecta Pâquerette d'une voix faible et douce en caressant la joue de Rose.

''Il le faut bien, très chère. Voyez vous-même, elle n'est pas en état de faire ce voyage avec nous...'', confirma Flora tout en jetant un regard attristé vers la jeune fille qui fixait le sol en silence.

''Mais... La laisser seule ici serait inconscient, Flora !'', la contredit Pimprenelle d'un ton accusateur. ''N'importe qui pourrait entrer... Et si elle sortait ! Elle court de nombreux dangers, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver pendant notre absence...''

Flora se tut pendant quelques secondes, se grattant la tête, semblant plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

''Vous avez raison'', admit Flora d'un ton raisonnable. ''Nous allons fermer les portes et les fenêtres à double tour et emporter la clé avec nous, de cette façon personne ne pourra entrer et Rose n'encourra aucun risque !''

''Mais, voyons Flora... Nous n'allons pas enfermer Rose dans la maison pendant trois jours... Comment fera-t-elle pour aller cueillir des fruits, elle qui aime tant sortir se promener dans les bois...?'', la raisonna Pâquerette.

''Oui, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule ici pendant trois jours.'', ajouta Pimprenelle. ''Comment fera-t-elle pour faire à manger, et...''

''Et bien nous lui laisserons des provisions ! Dans moins de trois jours, nous serons de retour ! Mesdames, notre protégée atteindra bientôt ses seize ans, ne l'oublions pas. Elle peut subvenir à ses besoins seule pendant trois jours'', les coupa la voix autoritaire de Flora.

''Mais...'', contesta Pimprenelle.

''Qu'en penses-tu, Pâquerette ?'', l'interrompit Flora en dévisageant la petite femme tout de vert vêtue.

''Oui, tu as raison...'', murmura Pâquerette en regardant ses pieds, comme à contrecoeur, sentant le regard de ses deux soeurs sur elle, attendant qu'elle tranche leur différend.

''Bien !'', conclut Flora. ''Maintenant, allons préparer nos affaires. Il est déjà tard ! Rose, chérie, ne t'en fais pas, nous serons de retour bientôt. Tout se passera bien'', la rassura Flora d'un sourire avant de quitter la chambre.

''Nous te laisserons tout ce qu'il faut et de quoi t'occuper sur la table de la cuisine'', lui promit Pimprenelle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille et de descendre les escaliers.

Rose demeurait silencieuse, fixant toujours le sol d'un air triste. Pâquerette lui prit la main et lui caressa tendrement la joue une fois de plus.

''Rose, ma chère enfant... Je suis désolée que nous devions t'abandonner pendant trois jours, je te promets que je ferais mon possible pour que nous rentrons le plus vite possible... Oh ! Tiens, si quelque chose ne va pas, souffle là-dedans et je t'entendrais'', lui dit sa tante en lui adressant un sourire rassurant avant de glisser un petit sifflet blanc en forme d'oiseau dans la main de Rose qui le regarda d'un air interdit.

''Tout ira bien, je te le promets'', insista Pâquerette, comme pour s'en persuader elle-même. Elle embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue à son tour et sortit d'un pas hésitant, avant de refermer la porte de bois derrière elle.

Rose hocha lentement la tête, alors que ses tantes étaient déjà parties depuis longtemps, ne sachant que dire. Elle n'avait rien à dire, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle resterait enfermée ici pendant trois jours et personne ne le saurait. Pas même... Non, elle ne devait pas penser à elle. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Comme toujours, elle était impuissante, incapable de prendre son destin en main et de dire ''non'' une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle alla devant la fenêtre pour observer ses tantes quitter la maison et s'éloigner dans la forêt. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les épousseter contre sa robe de nuit. Aucune des trois femmes ne regarda en arrière.

Rose fit demi-tour, se rallongea dans son lit, rabattit la couverture sur elle et s'emmitoufla dans les draps. Elle ne voulait plus bouger, elle ne voulait plus parler, elle ne voulait plus penser. Elle voulait juste dormir, dormir, et ne jamais se réveiller.

Soudain, les volets se refermèrent dans un claquement sourd, plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans la prénombre. Une lueur verte émanait d'un recoin de la chambre. Rose se redressa lentement sur son séant et ramena la couverture jusqu'à son cou. Elle attendit, le coeur battant, n'osant plus respirer.

Une silhouette noire apparut peu à peu, émergeant de la lumière verdâtre. L'ombre s'approcha lentement vers le lit où se recroquevillait la jeune fille, le souffle court.

Puis il lui sembla distinguer une main verte surmontée d'une bague noire tenant un sceptre, une longue robe noire rayée de violet par endroits, un visage pâle au sommet duquel trônaient une paire de cornes, des lèvres rouges comme le sang figées dans un éternel sourire cruel et terrifiant.

''Vous...'', murmura Rose, d'une voix tremblante, serrant un peu plus les draps contre sa poitrine.

''C'est bien moi. À votre service, Votre Altesse...'', dit la voix grave et suave qui avait obsédé Rose pendant des jours et des nuits. La créature de l'ombre s'abandonna à une révérence gracieuse et ironique.

''Je... Je... Je rêve, n'est-ce pas...?'', demanda Rose d'une voix hésitante en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour croiser le regard noir et luisant de l'effrayante fée.

''Oh ! Non, princesse. La femme de vos rêves, j'en ai bien peur, est bien réelle...'', chuchota la voix ensorcelante. Rose ferma encore les yeux, peinant à croire le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle retint un hurlement. L'ombre fantomatique était penchée sur elle. Ce qui suivit arriva si vite... Cela paraissait si réel... Et pourtant impossible.

Une main glaciale se posa à la naissance de son cou, lui glaçant le sang. Rose, pétrifiée de terreur, ne put esquisser le moindre geste pour éloigner ces doigts fins. Elle restait figée, fixant le plafond de ses yeux écarquillés, pendant que la main froide et douce glissait, caressant lentement le cou, puis la gorge de la jeune fille. Son coeur s'arrêta, ses jambes se raidirent, les muscles de ses bras se contractèrent...

Alors, Rose eut un mouvement bref, rapide et inexplicable. Sans réfléchir, elle saisit cette main dont le toucher lui faisait perdre la tête, ne sachant si elle souhaitait qu'elle s'arrête, ou si au contraire elle désirait qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais... Elle fut tirée de ses pensées dérangeantes par un ricanement cynique qui retentit non loin de ses oreillles.

Une autre main longue et fine caressa lentement la joue de la jeune fille.

''Alors, qu'en dites-vous, princesse ?'', susurra la voix de Maléfique dans le creux de son oreille. ''Suis-je digne de la femme qui hante vos nuits...?'', ajouta-t-elle, alors que la seconde main de Rose se saisissait des doigts qui se promenaient sur sa joue, empêchant coûte que coûte cette main verte au contact ensorcelant de s'en aller.

''Oui...'', parvint-elle à murmurer, avant qu'un long doigt à l'ongle vernis de rouge ne se pose sur ses lèvres, l'intimant au silence.

Rose se tut, n'ayant pas le courage de continuer. Puis, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle s'abandonna au contact de ces mains glaciales et si chaudes à la fois... Un doigt dessinait le contour de la bouche de Rose dans une danse lente et sensuelle. La jeune fille ne put retenir un soupir...

Elle distingua vaguement les lèvres rouges de Maléfique retroussées sur des dents d'un blanc éclatant. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle crut entendre un chuchotement contre ses lèvres...

''Douce Aurore...''

Puis elle plongea dans le monde des limbes, se laissant envoûter par cette voix langoureuse et ces mains exquises...


	5. La Montagne Interdite

**Chapitre 5 : La Montagne Interdite**

Rose ouvrit les yeux avec la sensation d'être encore plus épuisée qu'auparavant. La pièce était toujours plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Cependant, elle put distinguer en plissant les yeux une longue et haute silhouette qui se dressait à quelques mètres de son chevet, tournée vers elle et semblant l'observer avec attention...

''Vous avez décidément une affection particulière pour le sommeil. N'est-ce pas délicieusement ironique ?'', dit une voix suave dans un sourire.

La jeune fille sursauta, se redressant brusquement dans son lit, aux aguets.

''Vous... Que faites-vous encore ici ?'', demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, en balayant des yeux la chambre dévorée par les ténèbres, plus tellement sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

''Que fais-je ici ?'', répéta la voix de l'effrayante créature avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur. ''À votre avis, que pourrais-je bien faire dans votre chambre, princesse ?'', ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant lentement du lit dans lequel était encore allongée Rose.

''Je... Je ne sais pas... Je... Je ne comprends pas...'', bégaya Rose en baissant les yeux, ne sachant que penser.

La jeune fille entendit des pas retentir sur sa droite et s'approcher lentement... Rose ne savait que faire. Hurler ? Pleurer ? Fuir ? Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ne savait plus réfléchir ni agir de façon sensée. Oui, ces derniers jours elle avait perdu la raison. Ces rêves, cette femme, ces secrets... tout cela lui avait fait perdre la tête.

Rose soupira avant de poser ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses, prête à accepter son sort, quel qu'il soit. Les bruits de pas s'interrompirent. Elle sentait l'ombre fantomatique de la fée peser sur elle, elle savait que cette femme aussi belle que terrifiante n'était qu'à quelques mètres voire centimètres d'elle, et elle ne saurait dire ce que cette créature avait en tête à cet instant précis. Alors, vaincue, elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, et attendit en silence.

''Vous ne bougez pas, princesse. Vous ne vous défendez pas...'', remarqua la voix au dessus d'elle d'un ton amusé. Elle semblait si proche...

''À quoi bon ? Si vous vouliez me tuer, quoique je fasse, je ne pourrais vous en empêcher. Vous êtes si puissante, et moi si impuissante...'', chuchota Rose d'une voix faible.

La silhouette fit à nouveau un pas vers elle, la jeune fille retint son souffle.

''Si je voulais vous tuer maintenant... Vous ne feriez donc rien pour tenter de défendre votre vie ?'', la questionna encore la voix grave au dessus de sa tête.

''Non. De toute façon, si je ne meurs pas entre vos mains ce soir, je tomberais bientôt dans un sommeil éternel... Alors je le répète : à quoi bon ?'', lâcha Rose d'un ton exaspéré.

Alors, la jeune fille entendit un froissement de tissu lent et élégant. Elle sentit l'ombre de la femme vêtue de noir se pencher sur elle. Une main froide se referma sur sa gorge, son index et son pouce exerçant une pression aux extrémités de son cou, sans pour autant la faire souffrir atrocement. Ceci eut pour unique effet de faire lever les yeux à Rose qui plongea son regard triste dans les yeux noirs et luisants de colère qui la fixaient. Une flamme brûlait dans ces yeux impénétrables...

''Vous tenez donc si peu à votre vie ? Vous seriez prête à mourir maintenant, entre mes mains, alors que vous n'avez même pas atteint vos seize ans ? Vous n'avez donc pas peur de mourir ?'', la provoqua la voix, susurrant ces mots contre sa joue, alors que la pression autour de sa gorge se resserrait.

Rose suffoqua, cherchant sa respiration, avant de parvenir à articuler un faible ''Non''.

Quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables passèrent avant que les yeux luisants se détachent des siens et que la main glaciale lâche son étreinte autour de son cou. La silhouette décrivit un pas en arrière.

''J'ai le regret de vous dire, princesse Aurore, que vous êtes totalement inconsciente. Ou alors, désespérée à un point que je n'aurais moi-même jamais osé imaginer...'', conclut la fée d'un ton neutre.

''Je crois, Madame, que je suis folle et désespérée à la fois... Vous pouvez être fière : vous avez réussi...'', la félicita Rose d'une voix faussement enjouée.

''Alors je devrais être satisfaite...'', rétorqua la fée esquissant un sourire cynique.

''Oui, je suppose...'', soupira la jeune fille, lasse. ''Pourquoi ? Vous ne l'êtes pas ?'', demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la silhouette noire qui se profilait toujours à quelques pas d'elle, sur sa droite.

''Et bien... Non. Je ne suis pas satisfaite. Pas encore...'', objecta la voix glaciale d'un ton énigmatique.

Rose baissa à nouveau les yeux, ne sachant plus où regarder.

''Je... Je ne comprends pas... Que voulez-vous ?'', l'interrogea Rose d'une voix tremblante.

''Oh ! Mais ce que je veux ne vous regarde en rien, Votre Altesse. Mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt, croyez-moi...'', lui répondit la mystérieuse femme dans un sourire cruel qui laissait apparaître ses dents d'un blanc éclatant.

En entendant ces mots, Rose faillit hurler de colère. Combien de temps encore devrait-elle supporter le silence de cette femme ? Combien de temps encore devrait-elle écouter ses mensonges ? Combien de temps encore avant qu'elle sache enfin la vérité ? Qui est cette effrayante silhouette qui hante ses rêves depuis des années ? Que lui veut-elle ? Et pourquoi ne parvient-elle pas à s'enfuir, malgré la terreur qu'elle lui inspire ? Pourquoi se sent-elle attirée par elle, incapable de lui résister ? À elle, à sa voix langoureuse, à ses lèvres rouges comme le sang, à sa peau verte comme la pomme ? Pourquoi...?

Tant de questions demeuraient sans réponse et cette créature démoniaque comptait encore s'échapper sans y avoir répondu ! Non, cette fois, cela ne se passera pas comme cela.

''Mais, enfin... Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Que cherchez-vous ? Pourquoi hantez-vous mes rêves depuis toujours ? Pourquoi... Comment êtes-vous si puissante ? Comment savez-vous tout cela à propos de moi ? Que voulez-vous de moi ? Qui que vous soyez, cela m'est égal. Je vous demande juste de me répondre, pour l'amour du ciel...'', s'écria Rose, retenant un sanglot, en pivotant sur le lit et posant les pieds par terre, prête à s'élancer à tout moment à la poursuite de cette ombre qui allait peut-être bientôt s'évanouir dans une fumée verte, comme toujours.

La femme vêtue de noir et de violet fit un pas en direction de Rose et se planta devant elle avant de se pencher pour saisir le menton de la jeune fille dans sa main froide et verte.

''Hmm... Je vois que vous avez soif d'apprendre, princesse. Je me ferais naturellement un plaisir de satisfaire ce désir, mais...'', murmura la voix douce de la fée, tout près de sa bouche.

La femme posa son index long et fin sur les lèvres de Rose avant de les caresser de haut en bas d'un geste lent et doux. Rose poussa un soupir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Son esprit était désormais ailleurs...

Puis la silhouette noire s'assit délicatement auprès de Rose sur le bord du lit, sans enlever sa main de la bouche de la jeune fille qui retenait son souffle. La main glissa lentement sur le menton, puis le long du cou de Rose, qui demeurait pétrifiée de peur, ou d'envie peut-être, elle ne saurait dire...

''Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne posiez les mauvaises questions, chère Aurore...'', termina-t-elle.

Les doigts froids se faufilèrent contre sa gorge pour descendre ensuite à la naissance de son cou... Une autre main se posa sur sa joue et la caressa presque tendrement, délivrant un courant froid qui traversa le visage de Rose, puis se faufila le long de sa gorge, mais qui bizarrement eut pour effet de réchauffer son corps tout entier.

La jeune fille comprit au bruit de grincement du lit que l'ombre de cette femme qui l'obsédait depuis toujours se penchait sur elle... Elle sentit sa joue verte contre la sienne, un souffle frais dans son oreille...

''Respirez, princesse. Il serait dommage que vous mourriez maintenant...'', susurra la voix amusée de l'effrayante créature au creux de son oreille.

Peu à peu, les lèvres écarlates quittèrent son oreille, effleurèrent sa joue et s'arrêtèrent, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche... Rose pouvait sentir son souffle calme et froid pénétrer dans sa bouche... La jeune fille voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais quelque chose lui en empêcha. Elle sentait la présence des lèvres rouges à quelques millimètres des siennes, et elle n'osait esquisser le moindre geste de peur de les toucher. Elle savait que si elle faisait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer cette bouche couleur de sang, elle ne pourrait plus jamais la quitter...

Elle leva lentement les yeux pour plonger son regard dans les yeux noirs qui la fixaient comme s'ils allaient la dévorer. La main au creux de son cou glissa lentement, effleurant son décolleté pour finalement descendre lentement le long de son dos et atterrir sur sa taille, attirant à elle le corps de Rose qui n'eut pas la force de résister.

Le souffle court, ne sachant plus où regarder, ni que dire ou que penser... La jeune fille parvint à ouvrir la bouche.

''Vous... Pourquoi me torturez-vous ainsi...?'', articula-t-elle avec difficulté, sentant les lèvres de la fée à quelques millimètres seulement des siennes.

''Vous torturer ? Que voulez-vous dire, princesse...?'', demanda Maléfique d'une voix doucereuse, sachant pertinemment ce que sous-entendait Rose.

L'ombre noire caressa lentement la joue de la jeune fille d'une main avant de la glisser dans la nuque de Rose qui perdit son souffle encore une fois.

''Pourquoi... Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi me touchez-vous... de... de cette façon...? Comme vous le faites à l'instant...?'', questionna Rose d'une voix enrouée par la peur et le désir de toucher ces lèvres rouges qui l'hypnotisaient, si proches des siennes...

''Voyez-vous, princesse, j'ai peur qu'encore une fois vous ne posiez pas les bonnes questions. Le problème n'est pas pourquoi je fais ce que je suis en train de faire... Mais plutôt pourquoi ne m'en empêchez-vous pas...?'', répliqua l'effrayante femme, sans faire un geste pour s'éloigner de Rose, maintenant encore le buste de la jeune fille contre elle d'une main autour de sa taille.

Cette question, qu'elle n'osait se poser elle-même, fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur à Rose qui demeura bouche bée, incapable de trouver une réponse.

La main sur sa nuque fit basculer sa tête, la forçant à relever la tête, la rapprochant inexorablement du visage de la fée noire au sourire rouge et cruel.

''Souhaitez-vous que j'arrête, princesse...? Si c'est ce que vous désirez, il vous suffit de demander...'', murmura la voix douce et terrifiante contre la commissure des lèvres de la jeune fille.

Soudain, prise de panique à l'idée que ce contact si effrayant et attirant à la fois puisse prendre fin, Rose saisit le col noir qui entourait le cou de la femme à la robe noire et violette, maintenant le corps de cette créature magnifique contre le sien, dans un geste brusque et désespéré.

''Non ! Non... N'arrêtez pas. Je vous en prie...'', chuchota-t-elle d'un ton misérable.

Un rire cynique et satisfait retentit alors dans ses oreilles, lui glaçant le sang. Puis une main lui caressa lentement la joue, avant de se poser au creux de son cou, attirant un peu plus encore le visage de Rose vers la créature aux lèvres rouges fendues d'un rictus démoniaque.

''Alors je crois que vous avez finalement votre réponse, princesse...'', dit-elle simplement, en se penchant encore sur le visage de Rose, ses yeux noirs fixant la bouche de la jeune fille, pleins de désir.

''Tout ceci engendre une seule et même réponse, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, bien que vous n'osiez l'avouer...'', continuait la voix d'un air sournois.

Rose avait déjà quitté cette chambre, cette terre, son esprit vagabondant à des milliers de kilomètres, incapable de supporter le désir qui l'animait à cet instant précis et qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, ni contrôler, et qui la dévorait de l'intérieur...

''Si je fais cela...'', commença la fée d'une voix douce en saisissant la main de Rose, toujours accrochée à son col, pour la retirer et la déposer lentement au creux des cuisses de la jeune fille, ce qui fit frémir cette dernière.

''Et si vous ne faites rien pour m'en empêcher...'', continua-t-elle d'une voix enchanteresse en empoignant la chevelure dorée de Rose dans une de ses longues mains, l'attirant un peu plus à elle.

Rose retenait son souffle, pétrifiée par la proximité des lèvres rouges qui effleuraient les siennes... Soudain, la bouche écarlate dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire et embrassa lentement et sensuellement le coin des lèvres de la jeune fille qui ne put retenir un faible gémissement.

''C'est parce que nous savons toutes deux que malgré tout, vous aimez cela...'', termina-t-elle enfin, murmurant ces mots contre la bouche tremblante de Rose, pendant qu'une main glaciale se promenait encore sur la gorge de la jeune fille, glissant de son menton jusqu'au creux de son cou, effleurant son décolleté découvert par la robe de nuit dont les boutons s'étaient miraculeusement ouverts...

Rose, n'en pouvant plus de sentir ces lèvres si proches des siennes, s'apprêtait à briser la distance la séparant encore de la bouche de cette femme qui l'obsédait nuit et jour, quand tout à coup, tout s'arrêta.

Ce fut si rapide que la jeune fille crut un instant que tout ceci ne fut qu'un terrible et magnifique rêve. Une délicieuse torture.

La main sur sa gorge disparut, les lèvres s'éloignèrent, la main sur sa taille s'évanouit dans l'ombre, Rose retomba doucement contre la tête de lit, haletante, traversée de sueurs froides. La silhouette se leva lentement dans un froissement de tissu et s'éloigna du chevet de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci crut distinguer une main surmontée d'une bague noire levée vers le ciel, alors sans réfléchir, elle poussa un cri.

''Non ! Attendez ! Ne partez pas...''

La silhouette noire se retourna lentement, ses sourcils noirs finement dessinés se froncèrent.

''Que voulez-vous encore, princesse ?'', demanda la fée d'un ton interrogateur.

''Ne partez pas, je vous en supplie... Je me sens si seule... S'il vous plaît, emmenez-moi avec vous... Qui que vous soyez... Où que vous alliez... Je vous suivrais...'', parvint-elle à dire entre deux respirations saccadées.

L'effrayante femme eut un rire dédaigneux. Elle frappa l'extrémité de son sceptre contre le plancher.

''Vous avez perdu l'esprit, Votre Altesse... C'est hors de question. Adieu, princesse Aurore...'', refusa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale avant de lever les bras vers le plafond.

Elle fut interrompue dans son geste par un nouveau cri de Rose.

''Non ! Attendez, je vous en supplie... Attendez... Dites-moi au moins votre nom...'', supplia la jeune fille en se levant du lit et joignant les mains dans un geste désespéré.

L'effrayante créature à la tête ornée de cornes esquissa un sourire cruel et terrifiant.

''Maléfique...'', clama la fée avant de disparaître dans une fumée verte, laissant derrière elle l'écho d'un rire cynique et interminable.

Rose, épuisée, catastrophée, effarée, ses jambes ne parvenant plus à soutenir son poids, se laissa choir sur le sol sans résistance. Des larmes de rage s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle serra les bras autour de sa taille et recroquevilla la tête dans ses épaules. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Une chose était sûre : cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment perdu la raison.

* * *

Maléfique disparut dans un brasier de flammes vertes, s'échappant de justesse de la chambre d'Aurore pour ne pas avoir à répondre de ses actes. Après tout, elle était une fée, elle était cruelle et surtout, elle était invincible. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier.

Elle se matérialisa quelques secondes plus tard dans la cuisine de la petite chaumière qu'habitaient la princesse Aurore et les trois bonnes fées. Son fidèle serviteur Diablo l'attendait, perché sur une des chaises de bois. Il émit un croassement grave, immédiatement interrompu par un regard sévère de sa maîtresse qui l'intima de se taire. Le corbeau rentra la tête d'un air penaud et se tut.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les étagères où Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle rangeaient leurs livres de magie, à l'abri des yeux de leur protégée, la méchante fée esquissa un sourire satisfait, empoignant son sceptre d'un air fier, le menton haut.

Elle avait réussi. À présent, cette chère princesse devait être bien trop bouleversée et effrayée pour oser encore l'approcher. Il est vrai qu'au début, Maléfique avait été curieuse de rencontrer cette jeune fille si innocente, si insouciante, et elle devait admettre que ce qu'elle découvrit lui plut.

Mais désormais, elle se devait de garder ses distances avec la princesse Aurore. La présence angélique de cette jolie jeune fille aux cheveux d'or avait été certes une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie sombre et solitaire. La grâce et la beauté de cette jeune créature avaient constituées un passe-temps fort plaisant. Cependant, cet égarement, ce petit jeu sadique mais délicieusement amusant, devaient cesser.

Trois jours avant l'accomplissement de la malédiction, Maléfique devait se retirer définitivement de la scène et disparaître de la vie de Rose, ou plutôt d'Aurore...

Elle savait qu'en ce qui concernait Rose, elle ne disparaîtrait jamais réellement de sa vie. Cette pensée la fit sourire de plus belle.

Le visage, le regard, les lèvres de la jeune fille, dès l'instant où elle l'apercevait, étaient un spectacle si divertissant que Maléfique regrettait presque de devoir s'en passer à l'avenir. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier la jouissance que lui procurait la sensation du corps de la princesse, tendu et crispé, contre le sien, agile et droit, tout comme la respiration saccadée de la jeune fille, qui peinait à retrouver son souffle, ses lèvres tremblantes contre les siennes, ce désir inavoué qui raidissait son corps tout entier...

Elle chassa immédiatement ces pensées de son esprit d'un rire sarcastique.

D'un revers de main, la fée fit tomber sur la table un épais livre relié de cuir, et d'un claquement de doigt, le manuscrit s'ouvrit à la page qui l'intéressait.

La voilà. La Montagne Interdite. Cet épais volume était consacré aux lieux renfermant les plus grands patrimoines de magie au monde. Il en dressait un classement précis et actualisé. Maléfique sourit lorsqu'elle vit l'image de sa forteresse disparaître lentement de la cinquième page pour apparaître à la troisième. Ainsi, sa puissance ne cessait de grandir, encore et encore. Parfait.

Si Maléfique avait bien l'intention de s'éloigner de la princesse Aurore, qui deviendrait bientôt sa victime, et uniquement sa victime, dans moins de trois jours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui infliger un dernier test. Une épreuve qui n'inquiétait guère la fée puisque personne n'en avait réchappé jusqu'à présent. Il semblait évident que la frêle et sensible Rose ne ferait pas exception.

Elle laissa le manuscrit ouvert à la page de la Montagne Interdite, posé sur la table, bien en vue. La jeune Aurore n'était peut-être pas très avertie ni très maligne, mais elle n'en était pas moins intelligente. Si elle souhaitait lui rendre visite, soit. Qu'elle vienne ! Mais elle devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles pour parvenir jusqu'à elle... L'entrée de sa demeure n'était pas accessible à tous, et elle ne ferait pas d'exception pour la jeune princesse, aussi belle soit-elle, pensa-t-elle avec dédain.

Mais une petite voix lui chuchotait de laisser une chance à cette jeune fille, après tout elle méritait comme les autres de se battre, même si cela devait la conduire à un échec certain.

Une fois son plan réalisé, Maléfique marcha lentement vers la porte qu'elle déverrouilla d'un geste de la main. Elle riait déjà en pensant à la tête que feraient ces misérables fées lorsqu'elles se rendraient compte que leur petite fille, leur petite Rose, s'était volatilisée dans la nature, et ce pour rejoindre la méchante fée qui l'avait condamnée le jour de sa naissance.

Les fées catastrophées, les parents effrondrés, la princesse dévorée par la folie et endormie pour cent ans... Et elle demeurerait en paix pour l'éternité.

Voilà une perspective alléchante qui fit rugir Maléfique de plaisir. Sa victoire était assurée. Elle triompherait, comme toujours.

La malédiction était la solution, le prix de sa liberté. La prophétie serait conjurée, et la princesse Aurore, principale actrice de cette maudite prédiction, serait punie pour le rôle que lui avait attribué le destin.

Maléfique eut un sourire malfaisant et tendit son sceptre vers le plafond. Puis elle se volatilisa, engloutie par un océan de flammes vertes et jaunes.

Puisque cette prophétie avait prédit que la princesse Aurore la mènerait à sa perte, alors la méchante fée avait décidé de la détruire en premier.

Et personne ne contredisait la volonté de Maléfique...

* * *

Rose, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, agenouillée par terre, serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, était secouée de sanglots longs et douloureux. Elle avait eu si peur, elle avait ressenti tant de désir... Et tout d'un coup, plus rien. Tout s'était envolé. Tout lui avait échappé. En une seconde, tout était terminé. Comme si cela n'avait jamais existé.

Alors elle s'était écroulée, vide. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, à part ce vide.

Maléfique... Voilà un nom qui siait parfaitement à une femme comme elle. Maléfique... Si séduisante, et pourtant si cruelle. Si monstrueuse, et à la fois si belle...

Même si elle reconnaissait aisément que connaître le nom de cette créature démoniaque ne l'aidait guère, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, dans sa grande naïveté sans doute, que répéter ce nom maudit encore et encore lui permettrait un jour d'atteindre cette femme insaisissable et insensible qu'était Maléfique. Maléfique. La femme de ses rêves. La femme de ses cauchemars. Son pire cauchemar...

Rose secoua la tête, lasse.

Peu importait.

Mais à cet instant précis, elle ne savait plus si elle voulait la revoir, ni même se souvenir de son nom, ou encore de son visage, de ses yeux, ses mains, sa bouche... Non, elle voulait tout oublier. Maléfique devait disparaître. Après tout, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Alors pourquoi s'accrocher à quelque chose d'impossible, d'irréel pendant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait...?

Peut-être qu'après tout, elle ferait mieux de continuer à vivre sa vie tranquille de jeune paysanne, sa vie d'illusion et de mensonge, en attendant que le destin l'achève... Alors elle serait enfin apaisée, plongée dans un sommeil éternel, et plus personne ne la tourmenterait. Pas même...

Maléfique.

Non.

Rose se leva lentement avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un faible coup de pied de désespoir. Elle descendit les marches aussi vite que son corps engourdi le lui permettait.

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'on lui demandait de faire depuis sa naissance. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'on voulait qu'elle fasse durant toute sa courte vie. Elle avait pensé que si elle écoutait, elle agirait comme il le fallait.

Elle crut apercevoir un livre ouvert sur la table de la cuisine. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour mieux voir. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit en face de l'épais manuscrit.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait choisir pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle n'écouterait plus personne exceptée elle-même. Aujourd'hui, elle agirait comme elle le souhaitait. Aujourd'hui, elle se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, elle serait libre.

Elle commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. La Montagne Interdite. Voilà un nom qui siait parfaitement à une femme répondant au nom de Maléfique...

Rose ne put retenir un rire ironique.

Ainsi, c'était là qu'elle se retirait. Loin des hommes, loin de tout, loin du monde. Depuis combien de temps vivait-elle là-bas ? Et qu'y faisait-elle ? Dieu seul savait.

Ce livre ne s'était pas retrouvé là par hasard. Il n'y était pas lorsque ses tantes étaient parties. Et ensuite...

Maléfique.

Maléfique l'avait déposé là. Pourquoi ? Elle voulait s'échapper, elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée, elle voulait être seule, elle ne voulait pas d'elle... Elle l'avait abandonnée, seule dans cette chambre noire. Alors pourquoi lui donner la solution si facilement ? Pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ?

À moins que... Et s'il s'agissait d'un test ?

Très bien. Maléfique voulait la tester. Maléfique voulait jouer. Parfait. Alors elle allait jouer.

Peu importe quel était le défi qu'elle lui lançait, Rose était prête à le relever quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

La jeune fille s'empara de la sacoche en peau de daim qui était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, elle ouvrit un placard et prit sans réfléchir tout ce qu'elle put trouver pour remplir son sac.

De toute façon, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. Sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge. Ses tantes n'étaient pas ses tantes, Rose n'était pas Rose, et Aurore, la femme qu'elle était réellement, allait mourir. Alors à quoi bon continuer ? Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Tant qu'à mourir, autant mourir en ayant essayé. Autant mourir en s'étant battue. La seule cause digne d'être défendue, elle le savait pertinemment, était ce rêve, ce rêve qui l'avait sauvée de sa vie morne et vide.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et enfila un manteau. Elle resdescendit dans la cuisine, ramassa le vieux manuscrit avant de le glisser dans son sac et passa la bandoulière autour de ses épaules.

La seule vraie personne était Maléfique. Aussi cruelle et sadique soit-elle, elle était la seule à lui avoir dit la vérité. Elle était la seule à lui avoir parlé. Elle était la seule à l'avoir considérée comme une femme. Elle était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait encore se raccrocher. Elle était la vérité. Sa vérité. L'unique vérité. Elle était la réponse à toutes ses questions.

Rose était peut-être folle, et elle ne survivrait peut-être pas à cette démence, mais cela lui était égal. Elle retrouverait Maléfique, et ce peu importe le prix.

La méchante fée avait peut-être souhaité disparaître de sa vie à jamais, elle avait peut-être voulu lui tendre un dernier piège avant de s'éteindre dans cette éternelle marée de flammes vertes, elle désirait peut-être qu'elle abandonne définitivement, épuisée de s'être battue pour une cause vaine...

La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. D'un geste hésitant, elle tenta de pousser le battant supérieur... Et comme elle l'avait deviné, la porte de bois s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Maléfique lui avait même ouvert la porte. Quelle douce attention !

Mais Rose se fichait de ce que voulait Maléfique. Cette femme qui hantait ses rêves depuis toujours s'était probablement volatilisée dans la nature pour une bonne raison, elle avait probablement joué de son innocence et de sa jeunesse pour ensuite l'abandonner comme une vulgaire poupée. Elle souhaitait probablement que jamais personne ne la retrouve, elle désirait sans doute que Rose perde encore une fois, pour qu'elle puisse enfin hisser le drapeau de la victoire, seule dans son château...

Là était sans doute la volonté de la fée. Et qui était Rose pour s'opposer à cette volonté ? Personne.

Certes, elle ne remporterait peut-être pas la victoire, mais elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin.

Rose s'élança dans la forêt sans hésitation, le sourire aux lèvres, sans même prendre la peine de refermer les battants de bois derrière elle.

Personne ne contredisait la volonté de Maléfique. Personne, exceptée la princesse Aurore...


	6. L'épreuve

**Chapitre 6 : L'épreuve**

Rose était arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, au nord, comme le lui avait indiqué le livre magique. Elle était déjà venue par ici, auparavant, lors de ses balades quotidiennes. Le bois n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. Elle savait pertinemment que la partie consistant à se repérer dans la forêt et à en sortir ne lui poserait aucun problème. En effet, elle avait trouvé le chemin sans encombre et il ne lui avait fallu qu'une petite heure pour atteindre la lisière des bois.

Maintenant, elle allait devoir se fier à son instinct car elle ne s'était jamais aventurée au delà de la forêt. Elle se sentait protégée par les arbres, les ruisseaux et le chant des oiseaux, mais une fois en dehors de son refuge, elle se sentait vulnérable.

Elle prit le livre dans sa sacoche et consulta à nouveau la page consacrée à la Montagne Interdite. Les quelques vers inscrits sous le dessin représentant la forteresse était la clé pour trouver la demeure de la fée, Rose le savait. Il lui suffisait d'en décrypter le sens. Il s'agissait probablement d'une sorte de... formule magique.

 _Droit vers le nord où gisent les fleurs fanées_

 _Suivez le noir chemin aux ronces acérées_

 _Lorsque la rose rouge devant vous apparaît_

 _De votre sang pur veuillez en son cœur l'abreuver_

 _Alors la route devant vous s'en trouvera éclairée._

Bien. Elle devait donc continuer vers le nord. Elle leva la tête pour regarder le paysage qui lui faisait face : une plaine aride et sombre s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon où s'élevait une montagne faite de roches noires.

 _Droit vers le nord où gisent les fleurs fanées._

Un chemin grisâtre semblant composé de cendres ou de cailloux gris traversait cette plaine désolée.

Dans un soupir, Rose s'élança sur le chemin noir tout en remarquant qu'il était entouré de ronces.

 _Suivez le noir chemin aux ronces acérées._

Elle sourit. Elle était sur la bonne voie.

Elle marcha une bonne heure, suivant cette route longiligne qui semblait mener nulle part, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à un embranchement. Elle regarda alternativement les deux chemins qui partaient dans des directions opposées. Les deux sentiers étaient garnis de ronces noires aux épines aiguisées.

Finalement, cela ne sera peut-être pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Après tout, comment avait-elle pu croire un instant qu'elle pourrait battre Maléfique ? Ou que ce jeu ne serait pas truqué dès le commencement ? Elle n'avait aucun chance. C'était de la folie.

La jeune fille posa son sac et s'assit sur le sol rocailleux. Elle poussa un long soupir et tenta de mettre ses idées au clair. Elle attrapa le manuscrit et lut à nouveau la formule magique qui devait lui permettre de retrouver Maléfique.

Elle devait suivre le chemin parsemé de ronces jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une rose rouge... Mais comment faire lorsqu'il y avait deux sentiers possibles ?

Rose leva les yeux et fixa les deux routes s'offrant à elle. Laquelle des deux la mènera-t-elle à la Montagne Interdite ? Laquelle des deux la mènera-t-elle à Maléfique ?

À présent, elle en était certaine. Il s'agissait bien là d'une épreuve inventée par Maléfique pour l'empêcher de la retrouver. Elle voulait la tester. Elle voulait qu'elle abandonne et fasse demi-tour en pleurant pour retrouver ses fausses tantes et sa vie d'illusion si simple et si tranquille. Mais Rose ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction, elle s'était promis qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Même si cette aventure la menait droit à la mort, elle méritait d'être vécue.

Elle se leva et se dirigea à l'endroit où la route se séparait en deux. Elle pencha la tête d'un air curieux. Il fallait lire entre les lignes.

Les ronces, les épines, la rose, le sang...

Les ronces étaient la difficulté, l'adversité, l'épreuve, le calvaire...

Les épines étaient l'agressivité, la haine, la cruauté, la souffrance...

La rose était la grâce, la beauté, l'amour, la passion...

Le sang était l'élixir, la pureté, la solution, la libération...

Bien sûr. Rose sourit. Elle avait compris.

Le sang était la clé, l'épine était la serrure, la rose était la porte, et les ronces étaient le mur.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille tendit la main et effleura du doigt une des épines. Alors qu'une goutte de sang s'échappait de son doigt fin, le massif de ronces noires situé entre les deux chemins disparut pour laisser apparaître un troisième sentier au centre invisible auparavant. Un chemin caché par un sortilège. Bien sûr.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Rose s'engagea sur ce chemin aussi sombre et repoussant que le précédent, et à sa grande surprise, les ronces qui dissimulaient la route secrète reprirent leur place d'origine sitôt qu'elle eut fait quelques pas, verrouillant à nouveau le passage.

Puis, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, elle eut l'idée de consulter à nouveau le manuscrit laissé par Maléfique. Elle l'ouvrit à la plage de la Montagne Interdite. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit une autre forteresse, une autre château magique à la place de la demeure de la méchante fée qu'elle comptait bien retrouver. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle tourna la page.

La forteresse de la Montagne Interdite était désormais à la seconde page. Bien sûr, ce livre établissait un classement des puissances magiques présentes en ce monde. Elle ne savait comment ni pourquoi, mais Maléfique venait juste de devenir la seconde fée la plus puissante au monde. Voilà de quoi lui rappeler l'ampleur de la folie de sa quête ! Aller rendre une visite de courtoisie à une des femmes les plus puissantes que ce monde connaisse alors que celle-ci lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Allons bon !

Rose déglutit, puis rangea le vieux manuscrit dans sa sacoche.

La jeune fille marcha alors pendant plusieurs heures, heureuse. Elle avait trouvé la clé. Elle avait surmonté l'épreuve. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait vaincu Maléfique.

Une fois cet embranchement dépassé, plus aucun obstacle ne se présenta à Rose. Enfin, après trois heures de marche, la jeune fille atteignit le haut d'une falaise. Au sommet se tenait une muraille de ronces noires et menaçantes.

Rose s'approcha lentement et observa attentivement l'immense massif d'épines acérées comme des couteaux. Son regard fut attiré par une lueur rouge. Elle tourna la tête. Quelques mètres plus loin, sur la gauche, près du vide, elle était là. La rose rouge.

Elle fit quelques pas la rapprochant de la fleur rouge sang, avant de tendre la main. Elle posa son index sur la plus haute épine de la rose. Une goutte de sang coula sur l'épine noire.

Rien ne se produit.

Stupéfaite, Rose se piqua le doigt une fois encore. Et encore, et encore. Rien n'y fit.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir parcouru tout ce chemin pour échouer maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir surmonté tous les obstacles pour abandonner, si proche du but. La goutte de sang ne devait pas être suffisante. Elle tenta de se rappeler des mots exacts de la formule.

 _De votre sang pur veuillez l'abreuver._..

Non. Il manquait quelque chose.

 _De votre sang pur veuillez_...

Oui, c'est cela !

 _De votre sang pur veuillez en son cœur l'abreuver._

Le cœur de la rose. Et non pas ses épines.

De la haine à l'amour. Le sang unissait la souffrance des épines avec la passion de la rose.

Sans hésitation, Rose posa délicatement son doigt au cœur des pétales de la rose rouge. Alors, les pétales rouge sang tombèrent à ses pieds, les épines se cassèrent une à une, les ronces s'écartèrent peu à peu...

Un pont de pierres apparut derrière les ronces qui s'étaient totalement effacées. Au bout du pont trônait un immense château perché au sommet d'une falaise similaire à celle où se trouvait la jeune fille. L'effrayante bâtisse était construite en pierres vertes en ruine, des gargouilles à l'aspect repoussant et délabré semblaient garder le château du haut de leurs murailles.

La Montagne Interdite.

Rose s'approcha lentement du pont. Mais avant, une pensée lui vint. Elle attrapa le livre dans son petit sac et l'ouvrit à la seconde page. La Montagne Interdite était en train de s'effacer. L'encre coulait vers le bas de la page.

Une idée étrange lui traversa l'esprit. Elle commença à avancer, marchant sur le pont avec précaution, tout en maintenant le grimoire ouvert. Une fois arrivée au milieu du pont, elle rejeta un œil sur l'image de la forteresse. Elle avait totalement disparu. Écoutant son instinct, elle tourna la page. L'encre s'imprégnait peu à peu sur la première page. Rose décrivit quelques pas. La Montagne Interdite était alors clairement visible, son image à l'encre noire gravée sur la première page du mystérieux livre.

Maléfique était la fée la plus puissante au monde.

Lentement, Rose leva la tête. Elle put distinguer une silhouette noire au loin, au sommet de la plus haute tour. Une ombre terrifiante ornée de cornes noires, son vêtement immense flottant dans le vent. Son visage fendu d'un éternel rictus cruel, dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur parfaite, entre ses lèvres d'un rouge écarlate.

Maléfique.

Elle l'avait vue. Elle savait. Elle l'avait laissée venir jusqu'à elle. Elle l'avait laissée gagner.

Pourquoi ?

D'un pas décidé, Rose traversa le pont.

* * *

''Silence !'', siffla Maléfique entre ses dents.

Diablo ne pouvait s'arrêter de voler et décrivait des cercles autour de la fée dans un mouvement impatient et frénétique. Ses larbins jacassaient et gesticulaient dans tous les sens en contrebas, dans la cour de la forteresse, créant un brouhaha assourdissant.

À ces mots, le corbeau plongea à l'intérieur de la tour, ne voulant pas assister à la manifestation du courroux de sa maîtresse. Il demeura néanmoins aux aguets, attendant la réaction de Maléfique. Les petits diablotins se figèrent instantanément au son de la voix de la fée et se turent immédiatement.

''Pauvres idiots ! Ne restez donc pas plantés là ! Qu'attendez-vous pour aller accueillir notre hôte ?'', clama Maléfique d'un ton sans appel.

Les serviteurs se précipitèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers le pont levis pour aller à la rencontre de la princesse Aurore en hurlant, impatients d'accomplir leur mission.

Maléfique, satisfaite, se retira légèrement dans sa tour pour pouvoir observer son invitée surprise en paix, et avec plus de discrétion.

Ainsi, la princesse Aurore avait réussi l'épreuve. Elle était parvenue à la retrouver et à venir jusqu'à elle, malgré les embûches qu'elle avait si soigneusement placées sur son chemin.

Alors cette satanée prophétie était peut-être vraie... Voilà qui contrariait ses plans.

Mais que tenait fermement la jeune fille dans ses petites mains blanches ?

Maléfique passa sa longue main verte au dessus de son sceptre et décrivit un geste circulaire de ses doigts fins autour de la boule jaune. Une fumée verdâtre s'en échappa, au centre de laquelle apparut la princesse Aurore, avançant lentement mais sûrement sur le pont de pierre en ruine. Elle maintenait contre sa poitrine un épais livre à la couverture de cuir noir. Maléfique arqua un sourcil.

Le livre universel des puissances magiques.

Elle l'avait donc emporté avec elle. Elle avait dû s'en servir en guise de guide. Voilà qui était malin.

Maléfique eut un sourire amusé. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait sous-estimé la princesse. Sa douce Aurore semblait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac...

La méchante fée laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

Pourquoi se réjouissait-elle de la présence de la jeune fille dans sa demeure ? Elle devrait être furieuse que celle-ci soit parvenue à surmonter l'épreuve qu'elle lui avait infligée ! La princesse Aurore, une enfant de seize ans, l'avait vaincue. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot...

Après tout, Maléfique saurait tirer un avantage de cette fâcheuse situation. La princesse Aurore allait regretter de l'avoir défiée...

La méchante fée esquissa un sourire sadique et s'évapora dans un brasier de flammes vertes. Son rire cruel résonna dans toutes les pièces et couloirs de la forteresse interdite.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Maléfique était assise sur son trône de pierre dans la grande salle centrale du château, caressant nonchalamment son fidèle corbeau, posé sur sa main longue et fine. Elle attendait patiemment que l'inévitable se produise.

''Maîtresse ! Euh... Je... Nous l'avons retrouvée ! La princesse Aurore, elle est ici !'', s'exclama une voix grave et caverneuse que Maléfique savait appartenir au chef des diablotins qui lui servaient d'hommes à tout faire, Hector.

La fée leva lentement la tête, un sourire glacial et cynique se dessina sur ses lèvres rouge sang.

''Mais qu'attendez-vous ? Amenez-la-moi, pauvres imbéciles !'', dit-elle d'une voix pleine de mépris.

Les petites créatures s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître une allée au centre de laquelle apparut la princesse Aurore qui tituba lentement vers Maléfique.

La méchante fée fronça les sourcils. Aurore paraissait si forte et décidée quelques minutes plus tôt et semblait avoir parfaitement supporté le voyage jusqu'à la Montagne Interdite...

Alors pourquoi avait-elle désormais tant de mal à aligner un pied devant l'autre ?

Quand elle fut face à elle, à quelques mètres à peine de son fauteuil, Maléfique se redressa. Bouche bée, elle observa avec horreur la frêle silhouette d'Aurore qui lui faisait face, faible, tremblante, brisée.

La princesse plongea son regard violet dans les yeux noirs de la fée. Ses yeux auparavant doux et vifs étaient fades et vides. La seule émotion que ses yeux voilés laissaient apparaître était la déception. Une profonde déception.

Ses lèvres gercées s'entrouvrirent avec difficulté.

''Vous... Vous êtes fière de vous, maintenant...?'', murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

La jeune fille voulut faire un dernier pas vers Maléfique, mais son corps bascula en avant. Sans réfléchir, la fée, voyant les jambes de la princesse fléchir sous son poids, tendit les mains et rattrapa la princesse, son petit corps tombant dans ses bras. Dans sa chute, sa robe en lambeaux s'était soulevée. Maléfique distingua des raies rouges sur ses mollets et sur ses cuisses. Du sang s'en échappait, coulant abondamment.

Sa respiration se coupa. Maléfique écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Cela ne pouvait être...

La méchante fée serra les dents. Elle remarqua finalement qu'autour d'elle, ses serviteurs semblaient contents d'eux, riant aux éclats. Alors elle comprit. Elle déposa délicatement le corps d'Aurore sur le sol de pierre.

Elle ne put retenir un rire cynique. Les diablotins se turent instantanément, soudainement saisis d'une certaine inquiétude, fixant leur maîtresse d'un air interdit.

''Qu'avez-vous fait ?'', les interrogea Maléfique d'un ton si inhabituellement calme qu'il en devenait effrayant.

L'un des larbins s'avança vers elle et se mit à rire bruyamment.

''Bah ! Vous nous avez dit d'aller accueillir votre hôte, et d'habitude, ben... Ça veut dire qu'on peut se défouler un peu ! Donc quand on a vu la petite blonde arriver, là, ben on s'est amusé un peu, quoi ! On savait que ça vous plairait alors...'', expliqua-t-il avant de se laisser aller dans un rire rauque qui fut bientôt accompagné des rires aussi peu élégants de ses acolytes.

Maléfique se perdit dans un fou rire interminable, ce qui ne fit que redoubler les éclats de rire de ses loyaux serviteurs. Soudain, elle s'interrompit pour apparaître devant le porte-parole des petites créatures noires. Elle plaça son sceptre sous la gorge du petit plaisantin qui avala sa salive avec difficulté.

''Vous ai-je un seul instant autorisé à vous _amuser_ ? Vous ai-je une seule fois demandé de toucher à MA victime ?'', demanda Maléfique d'un ton glacial.

''Euh... Non...'', bafouilla le petit garde en rentrant les épaules, terrifié en comprenant qu'il venait de commettre une grave erreur qu'il allait payer très cher.

''Non ! Quand je vous ai demandé de me ramener la princesse Aurore, je vous ai demandé de me l'apporter vivante et intacte !'', hurla la fée en appuyant un peu plus son sceptre sur la gorge de son esclave.

Des cris retentirent tout autour d'elle, les créatures sachant à quoi s'attendre. Quelques-uns parvinrent à se cacher à temps derrière un mur de pierre. Un éclair violet s'échappa de la boule jaune, brûlant puis transperçant instantanément le cou du malheureux petit plaisantin qui s'éteignit dans un douloureux hurlement de souffrance et d'agonie.

Maléfique, toujours prise d'un accès de fureur sans pareil, hurlant de rage, brandit son sceptre vers ses larbins jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent tous poussière. Le peu de survivants s'échappèrent de la salle du trône en criant de terreur.

''Idiots ! Comment avez-vous osé ? Vous mourrez tous pour votre bêtise ! Infâmes créatures ! Vaut-riens ! Vous avez eu tort de me désobéir ! Vous brûlerez tous éternellement dans les flammes de l'Enfer !'', s'écria-t-elle d'une voix pleine de haine.

Elle fut interrompue par un faible bruit qui retentit dans son dos. Elle se retourna d'un seul mouvement.

La princesse Aurore, allongée sur le sol, la regardait d'un air triste, tendant une main tremblante dans sa direction.

''Maléfique...'', l'appela-t-elle d'une voix faible.

À la vue de cette jeune et jolie créature, brisée par de misérables animaux sans cervelle, Maléfique ne put retenir un énième grognement de fureur.

Alors la méchante fée se pencha pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Aurore la fixait d'un air mélancolique.

''Maléfique... S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas... cette fois-ci...'', la supplia-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Maléfique baissa les yeux vers la princesse, fronçant les sourcils, hésitante.

Après tout, Aurore avait surmonté l'épreuve, elle était venue jusqu'à elle, elle avait supporté les injures infligées par ses minions et à son insu, et tout cela pour venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Alors oui, il semblait juste que Maléfique la soigne et la protège. Dans sa cruauté, elle avait tout de même un certain sens de la justice. Et elle estimait qu'Aurore avait mérité d'être défendue. Elle se devait au moins de réparer les dégâts qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaités. Ensuite viendrait la question de comment elle la punirait pour son insolence et son arrogance...

''Vous êtes venue me chercher dans ma propre demeure. Alors non, je ne partirai pas, princesse.'', répondit-elle simplement.

La princesse Aurore sourit faiblement, maintenant ses yeux fermés, comme si elle n'avait plus la force de les ouvrir.

''Je devais... Je devais vous retrouver... Avant... Avant qu'il ne soit... trop tard...'', parvint à ajouter Aurore avant de se laisser aller contre le buste de Maléfique qui baissa la tête pour observer la tête de la jeune fille contre sa poitrine, surprise.

La princesse avait perdu connaissance.

Maléfique retroussa les lèvres, se sentant envahir par une nouvelle vague de haine en voyant ce qu'était devenue sa chère victime pendant qu'elle tournait le dos, pensant qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses minions. Elle ne pouvait décidément faire confiance à personne en ce monde... La seule personne en qui elle pouvait réellement avoir confiance était elle-même.

Maléfique redressa la tête, s'arrachant de force à ses pensées, et disparut avec la princesse dans ses bras.

* * *

Maléfique réapparut quelques secondes plus tard au sommet d'une tour voisine de la sienne. Un lit apparut au centre de la pièce. La fée y déposa avec précaution le corps de la princesse.

Enfin, elle posa sa longue main élégante sur le front de la jeune fille. Une lueur verte éclaira le visage d'Aurore et se répandit doucement dans tout son corps.

Alors le corps de la princesse eut un sursaut. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, sa poitrine se souleva lorsqu'elle prit une violente et longue inspiration avant de se redresser sur son séant.

''Je... Que... Que m'avez-vous fait ?'', demanda-t-elle, catastrophée en regardant son corps qu'elle sentait à nouveau lisse et intact sous sa robe.

Maléfique eut un petit rire moqueur. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et se pencha sur Aurore. Puis elle prit son menton dans sa main, l'obligeant à figer son regard dans le sien.

''Ne soyez pas si effrayée, Votre Altesse. J'ai simplement réparé les erreurs que viennent de commettre mes idiots de serviteurs... Erreurs qu'ils ont d'ailleurs payées très cher, soyez-en sûre...'', ajouta-t-elle d'un ton lugubre qui se voulait rassurant.

''Que sont-ils devenus ?'', la questionna Aurore en fronçant les sourcils.

''Ils sont morts.'', répliqua Maléfique d'une voix indifférente.

''Ils... Ils ont beaucoup souffert ?'', l'interrogea encore la princesse d'un air soucieux.

''Je suppose que oui.'', répondit la méchante fée dans un rire sarcastique.

''Oh. Mais vous savez... Ils ne méritaient pas tous de mourir ! Ils ne voulaient pas tous me... me faire du mal... L'un d'entre eux, le chef, je crois... Un certain Hector, c'est bien cela ? Il a pris ma défense ! Il ne voulait pas me toucher avant de m'avoir menée à vous. Certains étaient de son côté, mais ils étaient peu nombreux, alors... Cela... Cela n'a pas suffit...'', lâcha Aurore d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille qui ne put la retenir, seule trace de la souffrance qu'elle venait de subir. Aurore ferma les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de la fée.

Maléfique lâcha le menton de la princesse pour essuyer la larme salée qui venait de s'échapper de l'œil d'Aurore, d'une caresse lente et douce.

''Êtes-vous en train de me demander d'accorder ma clémence à des créatures qui ont assisté au calvaire que vous venez de subir et qui a failli vous tuer sans broncher ?'' lui demanda Maléfique en posant sa main sur la joue d'Aurore.

Aurore sourit, et sans ouvrir les yeux, dégagea sa main de sous les draps pour saisir la main de Maléfique.

''Oui...'', confirma-t-elle dans un murmure.

''Votre bonté vous perdra, princesse...'', remarqua la fée d'une voix douce mais légèrement exaspérée.

La princesse Aurore esquissa un sourire triste et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Maléfique.

''Elle m'a déjà perdue, Maléfique...'' rétorqua-t-elle.

''Vraiment ? Et comment cela ?'', demanda l'élégante fée en arquant un sourcil.

''Elle m'a forcée à devenir la fille sage et obéissante que je suis, alors que j'aurais dû écouter mon instinct dès le début...'', commença la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant.

''Oh. Et que vous disait votre instinct, princesse ?'', l'encouragea Maléfique en s'échappant de l'étreinte de la main de la princesse pour la glisser le long du cou de la jeune fille qui tressaillit légèrement. Maléfique eut un sourire de satisfaction. Elle aimait tant sentir le corps de la princesse Aurore trembler à son contact.

''Suivre mes rêves... Écouter cette petite voix qui me guidait et m'attirait vers l'aventure, la passion, le danger... Vers vous...'', termina Aurore dans un soupir.

Maléfique retroussa ses lèvres rouges dans un sourire sournois. Elle caressa lentement le cou, puis la gorge d'Aurore qui n'osait plus respirer. Puis elle saisit le tissu de la robe de la jeune fille par le col, tirant dessus d'un coup sec, soulevant le corps de la princesse pour l'attirer à elle.

''Vous aimez cela, n'est-ce pas...?'', susurra-t-elle à l'oreille d'Aurore qui demeurait figée de peur et de désir.

''De... De quoi...?'', parvint à articuler la jeune fille, secouée de tremblements, alors que la bouche de Maléfique s'éloignait du creux de son oreille pour effleurer sa nuque, son cou, sa gorge...

''Le danger...'', chuchota la voix doucereuse et provocante de Maléfique, alors que la princesse sentait avec effroi et envie le souffle de ses lèvres rouges contre sa gorge.

Aurore ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

''Oui...'', répondit-elle enfin, vaincue.

''Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous attire tant dans le danger ?'', la questionna encore la méchante fée en levant la tête pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans les yeux violets de la princesse.

Maléfique baissa un instant le regard pour admirer les lèvres roses de la jeune fille qui tremblaient, ne parvenant à articuler une parole. Elle maintenait toujours le buste d'Aurore contre le sien à l'aide de sa main droite qui tenait fermement le haut de la robe blanche de la princesse. De son autre main, elle écarta une mèche de cheveux dorée qui s'était égarée au coin des lèvres sèches de la jeune fille. La fée sentait le corps tout entier d'Aurore trembler contre elle.

Maléfique poussa un soupir de satisfaction avant de poser un de ses doigts fins et verts sur la bouche de la princesse qui s'immobilisa. Elle pencha un peu plus son visage sur celui de la jeune fille.

''Alors, princesse ? Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?'', chuchota Maléfique, sa bouche à quelques centimètres des lèvres d'Aurore.

La fée caressa lentement du bout du doigt les lèvres de la princesse qui n'osait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux, silencieuse.

Enfin, la princesse Aurore rouvrit les yeux. Elle leva une main d'un geste rapide et adroit et saisit presque violemment le col noir de la robe de Maléfique en se mordant les lèvres, se rapprochant inexorablement de la fée qui ouvrit les lèvres de surprise.

''Vous... Maléfique...'', murmura la voix douce d'Aurore à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Maléfique, qui esquissa un sourire satisfait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard aux lèvres de la princesse, si proches des siennes.

La méchante fée lâcha le col de la robe de la princesse pour la saisir par la taille. Elle posa son autre main sur la joue de la jeune fille, avant de la poser dans le creux de son cou.

''Voyez-vous cela... La douce princesse attirée par la Maîtresse absolue du mal... Intéressant...'', susurra Maléfique dans un rictus amusé, tout en caressant encore la nuque de la princesse.

Aurore baissa la tête, appuyant ainsi son front contre le menton de Maléfique. Elle secoua lentement la tête d'un air abattu.

''Cela m'est égal... Je... Je crois que... Quoique vous fassiez, je reviendrais toujours vers vous. Je suis incapable de... de vous résister...'', bégaya-t-elle, pitoyablement, alors qu'une larme amère coulait le long de sa joue.

''Quel tragique destin que le vôtre, princesse Aurore...'', répliqua Maléfique d'un ton ironique tout en relevant la tête de la jeune fille en plaçant sa main fine sous son menton.

La princesse la regarda d'un air voilé de désespoir, comme si elle se savait condamnée à jamais. Ce qu'elle était effectivement.

De sa main, la méchante fée attira à elle le visage de la jeune fille. Leurs nez se croisèrent dans une caresse. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent. La princesse ferma les yeux, impuissante, comme toujours.

''Mais... Mon destin sera hélas aussi tragique que le vôtre...'', chuchota-t-elle contre les lèvres d'Aurore qui tressaillit.

Alors la princesse resserra son étreinte autour du col de Maléfique, ses lèvres tremblantes s'entrouvrirent.

''Maléfique, je...'', tenta-t-elle dans un souffle.

''Chut...'', l'interrompit la fée en souriant, posant un doigt fin et long sur la bouche de la princesse qui s'empressa de saisir la main de Maléfique, la serrant dans la sienne de toutes ses forces.

La détresse avec laquelle la jeune fille s'accrochait à cette étreinte fit sourire Maléfique de plus belle. La princesse Aurore était à sa merci. Elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait, et elle le savait. Aurore le savait aussi, mais cela lui était égal.

La jeune fille sembla sentir que Maléfique désirait mettre fin à ce contact pour s'échapper à nouveau et la laisser seule dans la pénombre, car elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de la fée.

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, Maléfique sentit une pression, douce et légère, contre son doigt. Elle croisa le regard d'Aurore qui la fixait de ses yeux blessés, semblant prête à lui dire au revoir pour cette nuit. Un contact chaud et agréable contre sa peau froide la fit tressaillir, pour la première fois.

La princesse embrassait son doigt, lentement, doucement, sensuellement...

Maléfique ferma les yeux dans un sourire, se laissant aller à cette sensation pendant quelques secondes.

Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, et regarda sa main que la princesse ne s'arrêtait pas d'embrasser. Cela devait cesser, pensa-t-elle. Immédiatement. Sinon, Satan seul savait ce qui pourrait se produire... Et elle ne se le permettrait pas. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Aurore était sa victime, et elle devait mourir.

Finalement, les lèvres chaudes d'Aurore quittèrent son doigt, ses ongles se détachèrent de sa peau, sa main accrochée à son col tomba, son corps bascula en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent, et sa tête percuta un petit oreiller qui venait d'apparaître sur le lit étroit. La princesse était plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Maléfique émit un petit rire cynique. Elle posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille, puis caressa lentement sa bouche. Elle se pencha sur le corps de la princesse.

''Dormez, princesse... Dormez, c'est ce que vous faites le mieux...'', chuchota la voix suave de Maléfique au creux de l'oreille d'Aurore qui sembla presque froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil.

Puis, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Maléfique disparut dans une fumée verte.

* * *

Que Diable lui était passé par la tête ? Se laisser embrasser par une jeune fille ? Par la princesse Aurore en personne ? Celle-là même qui devait causer sa perte ?

Maléfique secoua la tête, ne pouvant retenir un rire exaspéré.

Ce désir qu'avait fait naître la princesse en elle devait disparaître. Ou être assouvi... Mais ceci était bien évidemment impossible. Finalement, la méchante fée dut reconnaître qu'Aurore avait raison. La prophétie avait raison. Et elle avait eu tort.

Maléfique serra les poings. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait y résister...

Alors, une seule réponse se présentait à elle. Une solution qu'elle avait imaginée des décennies auparavant et appliquée depuis presque seize ans déjà. Une solution qui ne pouvait être annulée. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

Elle se débarrasserait de la princesse Aurore, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, car tel était le prix de sa liberté.


	7. Tragique destin

**Chapitre 7 : Tragique destin**

Rose ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir, elle avait froid. Elle tremblait de tout son corps sous la fine couverture de coton. Tout ce qui l'entourait n'était qu'ombre et silence.

D'abord, elle ne se souvint pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais elle recouvrit pleinement la mémoire au bout de quelques secondes. Elle était à la Montagne Interdite, elle avait dormi dans la forteresse de Maléfique. Cependant, les dernières minutes précédant sa soudaine et étrange léthargie lui paraissaient lointaines et imprécises.

Elle revoyait le visage de la fée, si proche du sien, sa main caressant sa gorge, ses lèvres qui murmurent quelque chose... Puis plus rien.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, lasse. Elle était décidément condamnée à vivre dans un monde situé entre rêve et réalité, ne sachant jamais quel événement appartenait à l'un ou à l'autre.

N'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, voyant un fin rayon de lumière pénétrer par la meurtrière de sa tour, Rose se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution.

Derrière la porte de bois se profilait un escalier de pierre en ruine qui semblait interminable. La jeune fille entreprit de descendre les marches une à une en prenant garde de ne pas poser les pieds sur une pierre défaillante. Au bout de ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, elle atterrit dans un couloir sombre et froid. Ne savant quelle direction prendre, elle prit la décision de suivre la lumière qui émanait du bout du couloir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles elle passa devant un nombre effrayant de portes de fer closes qu'elle n'osa pas ouvrir, malgré sa curiosité, de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver derrière elles, elle atteignit enfin ce qu'elle reconnut comme étant la salle du trône. Elle aperçut en contrebas un petit groupe de diablotins qui échangeaient des rires, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Rose.

Soudain, les images de ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille à cause de ces démons défilèrent dans son esprit. Les rires rauques et malfaisants, les mains rugueuses sur sa peau, les chaînes à ses chevilles et à ses poignets, les coups de fouet sur ses cuisses, ses bras...

Rose eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps la vue de ces créatures immondes. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle décrivit plusieurs pas en arrière.

Puis, elle heurta quelque chose de ferme et doux à la fois. Elle s'immobilisa. Des mains froides se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna. Un souffle réchauffa le creux de sa nuque. Rose ferma les yeux.

''Douteriez-vous encore de l'efficacité de ma protection, princesse ?'', murmura une voix doucereuse dans son oreille.''Car si tel est le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de mettre fin à ces doutes infondés...''

Rose poussa un soupir de soulagement. Maléfique. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la méchante fée.

''Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas cela. C'est juste que... En les entendant rire, je me suis souvenue de ce qu'ils m'ont fait hier et...'', expliqua Rose en retenant ses larmes.

''Si vous souhaitez que je mette fin à leur misérable existence, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Un seul mot de vous, et ils sont morts.'', l'interrompit Maléfique, esquissant un sourire enjôleur.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, interdite. Maléfique serait donc capable de tuer si elle le lui demandait...

''Oh ! Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux...'', répliqua Rose en baissant les yeux.

Maléfique glissa une main sous le menton de la jeune fille, la forçant à la regarder, avant de pencher la tête vers Rose.

''Alors dites-moi, princesse... Je suis curieuse. Que voulez-vous exactement...?'', lui demanda la fée dans un sourire énigmatique.

Rosa marqua une pause, ne sachant que répondre. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce que lui demandait Maléfique. Elle sentait que quelque chose se cachait derrière cette question en apparence anodine... Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se décida enfin à répondre.

''J'aimerais simplement ne plus avoir à craindre personne.'', répondit-elle d'une voix triste en plongeant ses yeux violets dans les yeux noirs de la fée.

Les lèvres de Maléfique se fendirent d'un rictus cynique. Elle caressa lentement la joue de la jeune fille de sa main fine et verte aux ongles vernis de rouge.

''En ce cas, n'ayez crainte, princesse. Tant que vous serez dans ce château, je vous protégerais. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que vous devez craindre...'', la rassura Maléfique d'un ton mielleux.

Rose leva un sourcil.

''Qui est-ce ?'', l'interrogea-t-elle.

''Moi.'', répondit Maléfique d'une voix suave, ses lèvres écarlates retroussées dans un sourire cruel.

La méchante fée se perdit dans un rire sadique et interminable qui lui glaça le sang. Mais Rose demeura immobile, tenant tête à Maléfique.

''Pourquoi devrais-je vous craindre ? Alors que vous avez été la seule personne à me dire la vérité ? Alors que vous m'avez conduit jusqu'à vous ? Alors que vous m'avez protégée pendant tout ce temps ? Pas plus tard qu'hier, vous avez tué la moitié de vos esclaves parce qu'ils ont osé lever la main sur moi, et aujourd'hui vous m'assurez que je dois avoir peur de vous ?! Cela n'a aucun sens, Maléfique.'', rétorqua la jeune fille en croisant les bras, agacée.

Maléfique marqua une pause, posant sa main sur son sceptre avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

La princesse Aurore était délicieusement séduisante lorsqu'elle s'énervait, pensa-t-elle.

''Pourquoi devriez-vous me craindre ?'', rit Maléfique, d'un rire presque sincère cette fois.''Je dois avouer que c'est bien la première fois que l'on me pose cette question...''

La fée fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à la réponse la plus adéquate.

''Vous devriez me craindre, chère Aurore, car vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je veux, et encore moins des moyens dont je dispose pour l'obtenir...'', rétorqua Maléfique en levant le menton, sans cesser de sourire, fixant Rose d'un air profondément hautain.

Rose décrivit un pas vers Maléfique, levant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le regard noir de son élégante et effrayante interlocutrice.

''Cela m'est égal. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, _Maléfique_.'', lança Rose d'un air de défi, en insistant volontairement lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de la méchante fée.

Celle-ci laissa échapper un rire sarcastique avant de faire un pas vers la jeune fille, courbant la tête pour se rapprocher du visage de Rose.

''Alors vous devez être très naïve... ou complètement folle.'', chuchota Maléfique à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille.

''Vous avez probablement raison. Je suis sans doute folle. Mais peu importe, cela fait bien longtemps que ces rêves...'', commença Rose d'un air pensif.

''Ah ! La mystérieuse femme qui hante vos nuits aura eu raison de votre âme, n'est-ce pas...?'', susurra la méchante fée au creux de son oreille, esquissant un sourire cynique.

''Je sais que ces rêves signifient quelque chose... Je crois que... Je suis liée à vous. Je ne sais pourquoi, ni comment... Mais je crois que vous le savez, et je crois même que... Vous me torturez volontairement, car cela ne vous suffit pas de me torturer tout le jour, alors vous hantez aussi mes nuits... Et vous... vous...'', s'interrompit Rose, retenant un sanglot.

Des larmes chaudes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Maléfique leva une main pour essuyer les larmes de la jeune fille d'un geste lent et doux. Puis elle se pencha sur le visage de Rose, esquissant un sourire vicieux.

''Je quoi ?'', l'interrogea Maléfique d'une voix doucereuse.

La fée glissa une main dans la chevelure de Rose qui soupira de plaisir. Ces caresses...

''Vous m'obsédez, mon esprit ne peut se détourner de vous, vous ne me laissez jamais en paix... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi hantez-vous mes rêves chaque nuit ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée venir jusqu'à vous ? Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi avec moi ? Pourquoi...?'', articula la jeune fille, sentant à nouveau une larme tomber de ses yeux violets.

''Parce que je suis la femme de vos rêves. Et la femme de vos rêves agit ainsi...'', répondit Maléfique d'une voix douce, posant un doigt sur la bouche de Rose qui entrouvrit les lèvres.

Soudain, la fée retira son doigt, et alors qu'elle décrivait un pas en arrière, elle disparut dans une fumée verte, laissant derrière elle l'écho d'un rire cynique et infini.

Rose poussa un profond soupir et serra les poings. C'était si injuste. Maléfique s'échappait toujours au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de réponses. De _ses_ réponses. Besoin d'elle.

Oh, bien sûr ! C'était si simple pour elle !

Mais Rose, elle, n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la regarder s'évanouir dans la nature et attendre qu'elle daigne réapparaître.

* * *

Lasse d'attendre que l'impossible se produise, la jeune fille décida donc de partir en exploration et visiter la forteresse qui lui servait de refuge.

Sans plus d'hésitation, la jeune fille s'engagea dans un couloir sombre qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Elle marcha plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre des chuchotements graves et rauques dans son dos. Elle se figea pour mieux écouter. Les voix se turent. Elle fit quelques pas, et les murmures recommencèrent de plus belle. Elle se retourna brusquement.

''Montrez-vous.'', ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Alors des formes noires se dégagèrent de l'obscurité. Rose reconnut le petit animal qui avait tenté de la défendre contre ses compagnons la veille. À la vue de ces bêtes qui l'ont sauvagement torturée, riant aux éclats, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

''Euh... Veuillez m'excuser, princesse.'', dit une voix grave que la jeune fille reconnut aisément.''Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais... J'avais pensé que dans ce grand château, vous auriez peut-être besoin d'un guide... Alors, ben... On vous a suivie...''

Rose haussa un sourcil et décrivit un pas hésitant vers les larbins de Maléfique. Il était cinq. Elle comprit que celui qui s'était adressé à elle n'était autre qu'Hector, celui qui était venu à son secours, et à ses côtés, elle crut reconnaître vaguement trois autres diablotins qui s'étaient également opposés au comportement de leurs acolytes, et un dernier...

Elle s'immobilisa. Son souffle se fit court. Elle recula lentement. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux violets. Le dernier était celui qui lui avait entouré la taille d'une chaîne en acier froid et dur pour laisser aux autres le plaisir de la frapper à leur guise sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre.

''Non !'', continua Hector d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. ''N'ayez pas peur, on ne vous fera aucun mal... Vous savez, moi, je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous fassent ça. Je suis désolé, princesse. Ne vous en faites pas. On ne vous touchera plus, c'est promis. Et puis, vous savez, on ne veut pas mourir, nous...''

À ces mots, la princesse s'adoucit et parvint à esquisser un sourire.

''Très bien, vous pouvez m'accompagner.'', les autorisa Rose en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

Hector sourit et emboîta le pas à la jeune fille pour marcher à ses côtés.

''Où mène ce tunnel ?'', questionna Rose.

''À la salle des sortilèges.'', répondit Hector d'une voix peu assurée.

''Oh. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller...'', rétorqua la jeune fille en s'immobilisant, sentant soudain un frisson parcourir son dos.

''Euh... Non, c'est vrai. Par contre, on connaît un endroit qui pourrait vous plaire !'', proposa le serviteur d'un ton enjoué.

''Ah oui ? Quel est cet endroit ?'', demanda Rose, curieuse.

''Venez, princesse.'', répondit-il en tournant les talons.''On va vous emmener à la bibliothèque !''

Les larbins de Maléfique poussèrent des cris plein d'enthousiasme avant de suivre leur chef.

La jeune fille sourit et choisit de suivre ses nouveaux guides. Alors que le petit groupe s'engageait dans un couloir plus clair et mieux entretenu, Rose fronça les sourcils, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle revit les éclairs violets et verts transpercer le corps de centaines de petites créatures comme celles qui l'accompagnaient à cet instant précis. Elle se rappela des hurlements de souffrance, de l'odeur de chair brûlée, des cendres qui s'éparpillaient dans la salle du trône, seul reste des esclaves de la fée qui avaient eut le malheur de la toucher... Surtout, elle se souvint du regard enflammé de Maléfique, ses mains crispées de colère, ses cris de haine...

''Je... Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à vos compagnons, je... Je voudrais que vous sachiez que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils soient châtiés si sévèrement pour ce qu'ils... ce qu'ils m'ont fait...'', commença Rose d'une voix triste.

''Bah ! Ne vous en faites pas, princesse ! Ils savaient bien que s'ils désobéissaient à la Maîtresse, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir vivants. Mais vous savez, on s'habitue...'', la rassura Hector.

''Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi est-elle si cruelle ?'', demanda la jeune fille, retenant un sanglot de désespoir.

''Ah ! Ça ! Personne ne sait. Elle est comme ça, je crois. Oui, elle est juste comme ça.'', répondit le petit animal, soutenu par les grognements d'approbation de ses camarades.

Rose hocha la tête, abattue, avant de pousser un long soupir. Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas essayer de comprendre finalement, pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la bibliothèque, les serviteurs de Maléfique poussèrent tous ensemble les grandes portes de bois noir avant de faire signe à la princesse d'entrer.

''Ici, il y a toute sorte de livres. Manuscrits d'alchimie, grimoires, manuels de sortilèges, livres d'Histoire...'', lui expliqua Hector de sa voix caverneuse en désignant tour à tour des étagères qui recouvraient entièrement les murs de cette pièce à l'atmosphère douce et mystérieuse.

Bouche bée, Rose observait l'immense salle aux murs hauts de plusieurs mètres et recouverts de milliers de livres aux couvertures sombres et intrigantes. Au centre trônait une table rectangulaire faite de bois d'ébène entourée de deux chaises. Quelques livres étaient posés sur la table. La jeune fille s'approcha et plongea ses yeux émerveillés dans l'un des manuscrits.

Soudain, le livre se referma d'un coup sec. Rose fit un bond en arrière avant de lever les yeux vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

Les petites créatures biscornues se tenaient recroquevillées dans un coin, fixant avec horreur l'ombre qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la pièce.

Maléfique.

''Sortez !'', s'écria-t-elle à l'attention de ses larbins qui ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la pièce sans dire mot. La porte se referma derrière eux dans un fracas.

Rose restait figée, son regard fixé sur la silhouette de la méchante fée qui s'approchait lentement d'elle. Maléfique esquissa un sourire amusé.

''Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, princesse ?'', lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur tout en balayant la pièce d'un mouvement gracieux de la main.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, ne pouvant supporter le regard de la fée.

''Je... Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas être là. Je... Je m'en vais.'', s'excusa sans réfléchir Rose avant de contourner la table pour se diriger vers la porte de bois.

Une main sur son bras la stoppa net dans son élan. Elle leva lentement la tête. Le contact froid de la main de la fée sur son bras la fit frissonner. Elle croisa le regard sarcastique de Maléfique.

''Oh ! Vous partez déjà ? Quel dommage ! Mais je vous en prie, princesse ! Restez...'', dit Maléfique d'un ton mielleux avant de désigner de son autre main la table au centre de la pièce.

Rose écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Maléfique venait-elle de l'inviter à s'asseoir et étudier dans sa bibliothèque ?

''V...Vraiment ?'', bafouilla la jeune fille en tentant d'analyser la lueur mesquine qui habitait les yeux noirs de la méchante fée.

''Bien sûr. Je vous en prie, Votre Altesse. Après vous !'', l'invita-t-elle en montrant l'une des chaises.

Rose se dégagea de l'étreinte de la main de Maléfique et alla s'asseoir là où la fée lui avait indiqué.

Alors Maléfique se dressa face à la princesse, posant une main sur son sceptre. Son fidèle corbeau auparavant perché au sommet d'une des étagères vint se poser sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse en croassant.

''Alors, dites-moi...'', commença Maléfique d'une voix suave. ''Qu'est-ce qui a tant attiré votre attention dans ma bibliothèque, princesse ?''

Rose avala sa salive. Elle se retint de répondre le premier mot qui lui traversa à l'esprit. Puis elle plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux noirs de la fée d'un air décidé.

''Je... Ce manuscrit posé sur la table. Je commençais à le lire quand...'', dit Rose en désignant l'ouvrage qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire avant que Maléfique ne fasse son apparition et que le livre ne se referme.

''Oh ! Mais vous connaissez très bien ce grimoire, princesse.'', répliqua Maléfique dans un sourire narquois alors qu'elle ouvrait le livre posé sur la table face à la jeune fille.

Rose baissa les yeux sur le manuscrit et jeta un œil à sa première page. La Montagne Interdite y était dessinée à l'encre fine et noire, accompagnée d'une strophe de vers que Rose ne connaissait que trop bien.

''Oh. Celui-là...'', reconnut la jeune fille en posant son doigt sur le livre universel des puissances magiques.

''Oui, chère Aurore. Ce livre n'est autre que votre cher guide qui vous a menée droit jusqu'à ma demeure... Et jusqu'à moi.'', confirma la fée d'un ton amusé.

''Vous êtes la fée la plus puissante au monde...'', chuchota Rose comme pour elle-même, fixant la première page du livre sans la voir.

Maléfique se pencha lentement vers la jeune fille dans un froissement de tissu. Elle passa une main froide et fine dans les cheveux de Rose qui tressaillit, et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

''Avez-vous peur, princesse...?'', susurra Maléfique en guise de réponse, avant de reculer lentement en faisant promener ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de la princesse.

''Non...'', répondit Rose dans un souffle.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille vit la méchante fée retrousser les lèvres dans un sourire satisfait. Sans aucune doute, elle avait obtenu la réponse qu'elle attendait.

Maléfique se redressa aussi lentement qu'elle s'était baissée avant de plonger son regard noir et profond dans celui de Rose.

''Pourquoi êtes-vous venue jusqu'à moi, Aurore ?'', demanda-t-elle d'une voix dénuée de toute moquerie ou sarcasme.

Pour la première fois peut-être, pensa Rose.

La jeune fille fixa les yeux luisants de la fée pendant plusieurs longues secondes, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

Voilà une question qu'elle ne se s'était jamais posée, pensa-t-elle.

Pourquoi était-elle venue jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi s'était-elle échappée du cottage de Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle alors qu'elle s'y savait en sécurité ? Pourquoi avait-elle désobéi aux femmes qui l'avaient élevée ? Pourquoi avait-elle fui tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour retrouver la femme qui hantait ses rêves ? La fée la plus puissante au monde ? La seule personne qu'elle redoutait... mais qui l'attirait tant ?

Elle savait que c'était mal. Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter son instinct. Elle savait que Maléfique était cruelle, sans pitié, sans cœur. Elle savait que d'un seul claquement de doigt, si l'envie lui prenait, elle pouvait la tuer sans l'ombre d'un remords. Cela serait si facile pour elle !

Rose le savait. Quoiqu'elle fasse, sa vie dépendait de la volonté de Maléfique. Elle savait qu'elle était condamnée, et pourtant... Elle avait quitté sa maison, surmonté les obstacles qui s'étaient présentés à elle, subi les injures de créatures hideuses et informes...

Tout cela pour la retrouver, elle, Maléfique.

Son pire cauchemar, se rappela Rose en frissonnant.

Au péril de sa vie, elle avait préféré affronter le danger pour retourner aux côtés de la fée la plus dangereuse au monde, plutôt que rester enfermer dans la maison de son enfance et attendre sagement le retour de ses tantes, qui n'étaient pas ses tantes. Elle avait choisi Maléfique, l'effrayante fée qui hantait ses rêves les plus fous et lui faisait perdre la tête, plutôt que ces trois honnêtes femmes qui l'avaient chérie et protégée pendant toute sa vie.

Pourquoi ?, se répéta-t-elle. Parce que, pour la première fois, elle ne voulait plus obéir, elle ne voulait plus subir. Elle voulait choisir. Plus que survivre, elle voulait vivre. Avant de mourir...

Et elle savait qu'avec Maléfique, si celle-ci ne décidait pas de la tuer sur le champ, elle serait libre... Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éternel. Dans sa courte vie, elle aura au moins choisi une chose. Elle aurait au moins connu la liberté. Avant de mourir, elle vivrait selon son désir. Et si cela impliquait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ses pensées étaient si confuses, si terrifiantes. Elle pouvait à peine les relier ensemble afin d'obtenir un ensemble presque cohérent, même en y réfléchissant posément. Tout était désordre, peur, colère et désir.

Elle ne pouvait certainement pas partager ces sentiments avec Maléfique.

Rose se sentait piégée. Comment avouer à Maléfique ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'avouer à elle-même ?

La princesse esquissa un léger sourire, ses yeux violets toujours ancrés dans les yeux noirs de la fée.

''Je crois que vous le savez mieux que moi.'', dit-elle simplement, baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

Maléfique lui retourna son sourire. Elle décrivit un dernier pas vers Rose qui retint sa respiration. Puis elle contourna la chaise où était assise la jeune fille pour se placer juste derrière elle, posant ses mains longues et vertes sur les épaules de Rose qui tressaillit à ce contact.

''Oh oui, princesse... Je le sais parfaitement.'', répliqua la fée dans un sourire mielleux.

Maléfique glissa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille pour caresser lentement ses cheveux d'or.

''Et je le sais bien mieux que vous, car vous refusez de l'admettre...'', continua-t-elle en retirant sa main. Rose sentit la fée s'éloigner d'elle et marcher vers les étagères de la bibliothèque, sur sa gauche. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers elle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait.

''Vous refusez de l'avouer parce qu'on vous l'a défendu. Depuis votre plus tendre enfance, on vous a appris à faire le bien et à craindre le mal. On vous a dit que la nature était bien faite et que la justice avait toujours le dernier mot. On vous a assuré que le bien triomphe toujours sur le mal. On vous a dit que le prince tue le dragon et sauve la princesse, parce que c'est ainsi. Parce que c'est juste. Et cela ne peut être autrement car le mal est toujours puni et le bien toujours récompensé. Cependant, il y a une chose que vos chères tantes ont oublié de vous dire... Savez-vous quelle est cette chose, princesse Aurore ?'', demanda Maléfique en se tournant subitement vers la princesse, tout sourire.

La jeune fille secoua misérablement la tête, abattue.

''La chose que ces chères bonnes fées n'avaient pas prévue, c'est que leur chère et tendre _Rose_ , qu'elles ont nourrie et élevée depuis toujours, cette douce jeune fille belle et innocente, serait désespérément et inexorablement attirée par le mal... Et cela, malgré une éducation juste et bonne. Presque seize années passées à prévenir, éloigner, protéger ce cœur pur qu'est le vôtre... Tout cela pour rien !''

Maléfique se perdit dans un fou rire sarcastique. Rose ne pouvait quitter la fée du regard, buvant ses paroles, figée de terreur par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et à la fois soulagée que quelqu'un ait prononcé ces mots si effrayants à sa place. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

La méchante fée s'interrompit, puis se dirigea lentement vers la princesse. Elle se dressait devant elle, de toute sa stature, sur sa gauche, baissant les yeux vers la jeune fille, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. Une larme chaude et salée traça un sillon sur la joue de Rose qui demeurait silencieuse, incapable de trouver le moindre mot pour contredire la fée.

Maléfique se pencha sur Rose et saisit son menton dans sa main longue et fine, forçant la jeune fille à la regarder.

''Alors, princesse Aurore... Mademoiselle Rose... Qu'attendez-vous pour me contredire ? N'avez-vous donc rien à ajouter ? Qu'attendez-vous pour me dire que la méchante fée a toujours tort et que la gentille princesse a toujours raison ? Auriez-vous perdu votre langue, _princesse_ ?'', articula lentement la bouche rouge de Maléfique, à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille.

Rose leva ses yeux violets voilés de larmes pour plonger son regard dans les yeux de la fée.

''Je.. Je n'ai rien à ajouter.'', dit-elle, la voix enrouée, regrettant déjà les mots qu'elle parvint à articuler de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Maléfique, satisfaite, esquissa un sourire avant de lâcher le menton de la jeune fille. Elle se redressa lentement puis laissa échapper un rire ironique.

''Voyez-vous cela... La douce princesse au cœur pur révèle enfin sa vraie nature. Il semblerait que derrière ces allures d'ange tombé du ciel se cache une âme noire et tourmentée. Qui l'eut cru ? Je dois avouer que vous m'avez surprise, princesse... Bien plus que je ne l'imaginais.'', continua Maléfique d'une voix doucereuse.

La méchante fée se pencha à nouveau sur Rose, qui fixait le livre d'un regard vide, et essuya ses larmes dans une caresse, avant de plonger ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Rose peinait à respirer, étouffée par les sanglots qu'elle refoulait tant bien que mal, son regard inexorablement attiré par les lèvres rouge sang qui s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle, encore et encore...

''Avouez-le, princesse. Au fond, vous êtes bien pire que moi...'', murmurèrent les lèvres écarlates contre la joue de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux de désespoir.

''Non...'', se défendit la princesse en secouant doucement la tête.

''Oh si...'', rétorqua Maléfique dans un sourire en glissant une main sur la gorge de Rose.''Vous aimez jouer avec le feu, n'est-ce pas, princesse ? Mais sachez qu'à force de jouer, on finit par se brûler...''

Soudain, Rose tourna la tête vers Maléfique, son visage faisant face à celui de la fée, leurs bouches à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. La jeune fille baissa un instant le regard, hypnotisé par les lèvres rouge écarlate, si proches des siennes... Puis elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans les yeux noirs et luisants de Maléfique qui la fixait avec curiosité et envie.

''Cela m'est égal... Si je brûle avec vous.'', murmura Rose.

Maléfique esquissa un sourire glacial.

''L'ange qui se laisse tenter par le démon mérite sa place en Enfer au même titre que le Diable lui-même...'', répliqua la fée dans un sourire amusé.

Rose baissa les yeux, semblant hésiter pendant quelques secondes, doutant d'avoir compris le sens de cette mystérieuse métaphore.

''Quelle importance ? Puisque je mourrai bientôt...'', lâcha-t-elle d'une voix vaincue.

''Vous seriez donc prête à vendre votre âme au Diable...?'', l'interrogea Maléfique, arquant un sourcil.

''Oui.'', répondit Rose dans un soupir.

Maléfique se redressa brusquement avant d'éclater d'un rire cynique.

''Pauvre idiote ! Vous seriez prête à offrir votre âme, à moi, la Maîtresse absolue du Mal, sous prétexte que vous m'avez vue au beau milieu d'un rêve... Ah ! Vous êtes si naïve ! Mais qu'espériez-vous, princesse ? Que je vous offre une vie heureuse et confortable ici, dans mon château ? Comme vous avez pu le constater, tout n'est que ténèbres et froideur, ici. Cette forteresse en ruine n'est qu'une pâle copie de sa maîtresse. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, chère Aurore ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis, ni de quoi je suis capable. Mais croyez-moi, princesse, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, aussi sûrement que vous n'avez rien à faire avec moi. Je ne peux vous offrir ce que vous désirez.'', s'écria Maléfique, levant son sceptre dans les airs dans un accès de fureur, avant de se détourner de Rose.

La jeune fille, pétrifiée, n'osa esquisser le moindre mouvement pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle se leva enfin, tentant de se rapprocher de Maléfique qui s'éloignait vers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

''Je n'attends rien de vous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être libre...'', commença Rose d'une voix douce, espérant apaiser le courroux de la méchante fée.

Maléfique se retourna violemment pour faire face à la princesse. En quelques pas, la méchante fée brisa la distance qui la séparait de la jeune fille. D'une main fine et puissante, elle saisit la gorge de la princesse entre ses doigts longs et verts et pencha la tête de côté.

''C'est là ce que vous désirez ? La liberté ?'', lui demanda Maléfique d'une voix glaciale et moqueuse.

Rose hocha timidement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Maléfique resserra son étreinte autour du cou de la jeune fille, se rapprochant un peu plus du visage de Rose.

''Oh... Douce Aurore... Mais qui confierait sa liberté à la femme qui l'a condamné à mort ?'', susurra la bouche de Maléfique dans le creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

À ces mots, le cœur de Rose s'arrêta de battre. Ses jambes fléchirent. Elle se sentit défaillir, mais la fée la maintenait toujours fermement par cette main de fer autour de sa gorge.

''Quoique vous fassiez, vous êtes condamnée, princesse. Vous avez vendu votre âme au Diable. En suivant vos rêves de liberté, vous entravez la mienne, et donc vous devenez mon ennemie. Peut-être valait-il mieux vivre une vie de mensonge, finalement...'', chuchota Maléfique.

Rose ferma les yeux. Non, cela ne pouvait être... Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau le long des joues de la jeune fille, mais elle ne sentit rien. Ce n'était rien à côté du vide qui venait de se creuser au plus profond d'elle.

''Ah ! Quel tragique destin que le vôtre...'', continua Maléfique dans un sourire cruel.

Puis la fée lâcha son étreinte et Rose tomba à genoux sur le sol froid. Maléfique se détourna à nouveau de la jeune fille, posant une main sur son sceptre tout en marchant vers la table au centre de la pièce.

''Pourquoi...? Pourquoi me tuer ? Qu'est-ce que cela change pour vous ?'', parvint à articuler Rose, retenant ses sanglots tout en fixant ses pieds d'un regard vide.

''Vous êtes une menace. Je ne peux me permettre de vous laisser vivre.'', répondit Maléfique d'une voix cassante, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

''Ce... Cela n'a aucun sens. Je suis innocente, impuissante. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Je ne suis une menace pour personne.'', objecta Rose d'un ton las.

''Vous êtes un obstacle à mon pouvoir. Et pour cela, vous devez mourir. Mais plongée dans un sommeil éternel, vous ne serez plus rien pour moi. Et je serai enfin toute puissante !'', clama Maléfique en frappant son sceptre sur le sol de pierre, faisant trembler les murs.

Rose retint son souffle, persuadée qu'elle allait vomir. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues meurtries. Sa gorge la brûlait. Elle sentait encore le contact des doigts fins de Maléfique contre son cou. Mais cela lui était égal. Cette douleur était insignifiante. Elle était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre et qui l'avaient transpercée comme un million de lames de couteaux. Ces mots la hanteraient à jamais, elle le savait.

 _Vous ne serez plus rien pour moi_.

Rose réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle avait toujours été rien pour Maléfique. Au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours su, mais une partie d'elle espérait que peut-être, elle se trompait. Si cette infime partie de son âme avait longtemps espéré, désormais elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort. Elle a toujours été et serait toujours rien pour Maléfique.

 _''Alors pourquoi t'a-t-elle laissée entrer dans sa demeure ? Pourquoi t'a-t-elle sauvée des griffes de ses petits démons informes ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas tuée dès le premier jour ?''_

Une petite voix hésitante lui soufflait de s'accrocher encore à un espoir inexistant. Non. Elle ne se ferait pas piéger encore une fois. Le temps de l'espoir était terminé.

Rose sentit alors monter en elle une colère sans nom, une haine sans pareil. Maléfique l'avait piégée, elle l'avait trahie, elle s'était servie d'elle. Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet entre ses mains, une vulgaire poupée.

Puis la haine laissa place à un profond désespoir. Elle était condamnée. Elle allait mourir. Maléfique allait la tuer, comme elle l'avait prévue il y a seize ans. Elle était si jeune, et pourtant son destin était déjà tracée. Elle devait mourir. Elle avait voulu connaître la liberté avant la fin, la chute inévitable, mais cela n'avait fait que la rapprocher un peu plus du précipice.

Toute sa vie avait été un mensonge, et maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, elle savait que seule la mort l'attendait.

Mais elle ne pouvait supporter de voir encore le visage de Maléfique, celle qui l'avait protégée, celle qu'elle avait désirée, celle qui allait la tuer. Elle ne pouvait supporter de devoir encore plonger son regard dans les abysses des yeux noirs de la fée avant de s'abandonner aux bras de la mort.

Rose se leva lentement. Elle savait que Maléfique était toujours face à la fenêtre. Elle le sentait. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Elle ne s'était pas retournée une seule fois pour la regarder. Elle l'avait déjà oubliée.

Sans attendre d'avantage, la jeune fille s'élança en courant et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta la Montagne Interdite sans un seul regard en arrière. Elle savait que si elle regardait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois en arrière, elle ferait demi-tour et courrait rejoindre Maléfique. Et Maléfique la tuerait. Avec son regard, avec son sourire, avec sa voix, avec ses mots. Elle la tuerait. Encore et encore.

Elle ne prit pas non plus la peine de vérifier que personne ne la poursuivait car elle savait que personne n'essaierait de la retenir.

Alors, Rose s'élança dans la forêt en courant, pieds nus, la vue troublée par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux rouges. Elle courra pendant des heures, sans savoir où aller.

Elle n'avait plus de maison. Elle n'avait plus de refuge. Elle était seule. Et elle allait mourir.


	8. L'Imposteur

**Chapitre 8 : L'Imposteur**

Maléfique soupira profondément, et leva une main droite et fine adressée à ses larbins qui s'agitaient dans son dos, parlant tous à la fois, espérant obtenir l'attention de leur chère Maîtresse.

Elle tourna lentement la tête de côté dans la direction de son plus fidèle serviteur. L'oiseau décrivait des cercles autour de sa tête et croassait bruyamment dans ses oreilles sans discontinuer, lui aussi dans le but de faire entendre raison à la méchante fée.

Soudain, Maléfique se détourna de la fenêtre de pierre et fit face à ses esclaves.

''SILENCE !'', hurla-t-elle autant à l'attention de Diablo que des petits monstres informes.

Tous se turent en coeur. Le volatile s'envola à tire d'ailes pour se cacher dans une corniche formée par les pierres, tandis que les minions de Maléfique s'étaient tantôt couchés à terre, tantôt cachés dans des recoins de la salle de bal, terrorisés.

Elle savait bien ce qu'ils voulaient tous. Ils voulaient poursuivre la princesse Aurore et la ramener à la Montagne Interdite. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle l'avait laissée partir.

 _Pauvres imbéciles_ , pensa Maléfique avec dédain, _vous ne comprenez rien_.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur ce qui excitaient tant ses serviteurs et saisit son sceptre de la main gauche.

La boule jaune révélait dans une fumée verdâtre le corps de la princesse, balloté entre les ronces et les buissons. La jeune fille courait sans réfléchir, guidée par une force incompréhensible. Des larmes souillaient ses joues roses. Mais elle ne semblait pas sentir la douleur.

La méchante fée serra les dents.

''Très bien ! Qu'elle parte ! Je ne la retiendrai pas'', cracha-t-elle d'un ton sans vergogne.

Elle entendit des pas hésitants se rapprocher d'elle. Une voix rauque et tremblante s'éleva dans son dos.

''Mais, euh... Maîtresse, vous... Euh, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser partir... C'est votre prisonnière, elle vous appartient. Puis, euh... Je crois qu'elle vous apprécie, la petite, et...'', bafouilla Hector.

Maléfique fit volte-face d'un mouvement brusque et théâtral.

''Tais-toi, idiot ! Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? J'ai laissé partir la princesse Aurore pour servir mes propres intérêts. J'ai agi ainsi pour que ma malédiction se réalise comme je l'ai toujours prévu. Et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !'', l'interompit-elle d'un ton sans appel, levant son sceptre au dessus de la tête du démon d'un air menaçant.

Hector rentra la tête d'un air penaud et recula lentement avant de partir rejoindre ses camarades, à l'abri du courroux de la redoutable maîtresse des lieux.

Maléfique se détourna de ses larbins en faisant voltiger sa cape dans son sillage. Elle poussa un juron de colère et frappa son sceptre contre le sol de pierre.

''SORTEZ ! IMBECILES ! BONS A RIEN ! SORTEZ TOUS !'', cria-t-elle d'une voix effrayante dont le son résonna contre les murs de la forteresse.

Une seconde plus tard, la salle du trône était déserte, exceptée la présence de la fée qui marcha jusqu'à son trône sur lequel elle prit place avec nonchalance et lassitude.

Aurore devait payer pour l'avoir défiée. Elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner. Non. Personne ne pouvait vaincre la Maîtresse absolue du Mal.

Elle remporterait la victoire, quoiqu'il en coûte, même si cela devait coûter la vie à la princesse Aurore.

Cette jeune fille avait déjà causé bien trop de dégâts. Maléfique ne pouvait se permettre de souffrir encore de son influence. Elle n'avait besoin de rien ni personne, elle n'écoutait personne et n'agissait dans l'intérêt de personne, excepté le sien.

La méchante fée fit disparaître l'image de la princesse Aurore d'un geste courbe de la main au dessus de la sphère brillante.

Le sort de la jeune fille lui était égal. Elle constituait un danger pour sa puissance, et par conséquent pour sa liberté. Si son pouvoir était affaibli, alors elle serait incapable d'assurer son indépendance vis à vis des souverains ou encore de ses rivales féériques. C'est pourquoi elle se devait de protéger et entretenir ses pouvoirs magiques.

Or la princesse était un obstacle qui se dressait sur sa route. Une embûche d'importance que la prophétie avait prédit, mille ans auparavant, et qu'elle s'était promis d'éradiquer. Et si Maléfique devait tuer Aurore pour cela, alors ainsi soit-il.

Cependant, il avait fallu que cette idiote de Pimprenelle détourne sa malédiction et transforme la mort en un sommeil de cent ans. Au début, ce fâcheux retournement de situation avait rendu Maléfique folle de rage. Finalement, après réflexion, elle réalisa que la bonne fée n'avait pas été si maligne que cela. Comment la princesse pourrait-elle être réveillée par le baiser d'un prince charmant si elle était enfermée dans une cabane dans les bois et donc incapable de rencontrer qui que ce soit ?

Enfin, Maléfique était même parvenue à s'amuser de l'ironie de la situation. En voulant la sauver, la fée Pimprenelle avait réussi à condamner la princesse à un destin presque plus tragique encore que celui que lui réservait Maléfique.

 _Quelle dommage ! Il s'agissait là de si bonnes intentions..._

Maléfique retint un rire sarcastique.

Et désormais, Aurore préférait encore se réfugier chez elle, à la Montagne Interdite, plutôt que chez ses adorables tantes. Voilà encore une plaisante coïncidence !

Bien sûr, aujourd'hui la princesse s'était enfuie. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Au contraire, la fée était presque surprise qu'elle ne se soie pas enfuie plus tôt...

La curiosité, peut-être ? Cette jeune princesse était décidément animée d'une étrange détermination que la fée avait du mal à comprendre... À vrai dire, cette curiosité malsaine semblait même prendre le dessus sur tous ses autres sentiments.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la fée se devait d'admettre que le courage et la volonté de la jeune Aurore l'avait impressionnée. Jamais personne n'avait osé se rendre dans sa demeure désarmée et sans défense comme elle l'avait fait.

En y réfléchissant, personne n'était parvenue jusqu'à la Montagne Interdite. La princesse avait été la seule à percer son énigme à jour.

Maléfique passa une main sur son front pour se masser les tempes de ses longs doigts et poussa un soupir.

 _Encore cette maudite prophétie !_ , se dit-elle. _Si la princesse Aurore a été capable de venir jusqu'à moi, alors elle est bien la jeune fille de la prophétie._

Car, si elle avait eu l'idée de lui jeter un sort il y a seize ans de cela, il s'agissait en réalité d'une simple précaution. Mais aujourd'hui, ses soupçons se confirmaient. Et cela rendait les choses plus difficiles.

Cela voulait dire qu'elle devait se débarrasser de la princesse Aurore, coûte que coûte.

D'un geste de la main, la boule jaune du sceptre s'illumina à nouveau.

Maléfique fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille courait droit en direction de la falaise. Voilà qui était fort fâcheux ! Il était peu probable qu'elle en réchappe, à part peut-être si les branches des arbres et les buissons amortissaient sa chute... Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

La fée laissa échapper un rire cruel et satisfait.

 _Courez, princesse, courez... Courage, la fin n'est plus très loin...,_ pensa-t-elle, les lèvres retroussées dans un sourire sadique.

Cela semblait tomber à pic. La princesse devait mourir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et voilà qu'elle courait elle-même vers sa perte... Intéressant. Ainsi, tout serait enfin terminé, comme elle l'avait toujours voulu.

Mais étrangement, cette idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela. Certes, la jeune fille ne devait pas se tenir en travers de son chemin... Mais il n'y avait nul besoin de précipiter sa fin. Pour cela, le sort du sommeil éternel semblait le parfait ingrédient.

Laisser la princesse mourir maintenant n'avait finalement pas grand intérêt, puisque sa mort signifierait aussi la fin du jeu. Un jeu excitant et addictif dont Maléfique se délectait un peu plus chaque jour.

Finalement, il semblerait que le sort d'Aurore ne lui était pas égal, après tout... Cette jeune fille regorgeait de mystères, mystères qu'elle s'était promis de percer au grand jour.

 _Non, la princesse ne doit pas mourir. Pas encore..._ , réfléchit Maléfique en tapotant ses ongles rouges sur l'accoudoir de son trône de pierre. _Je lui réserve encore quelques surprises..._

La méchante fée sourit dans la pénombre.

''Diablo !'', s'écria-t-elle, levant une main vers le ciel.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, le corbeau apparaissait dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre et volait vers elle en croassant.

Maléfique esquissa un sourire carnassier, accentué par ses lèvres d'un rouge écarlate et ses dents d'une blancheur surnaturelle.

''Approche, mon mignon, approche...'', dit-elle à son fidèle compagnon d'une voix mielleuse, tandis que l'oiseau se posait avec grâce sur la longue main de sa Maîtresse bien-aimée.

''Vole, mon mignon, va dans la forêt et trouve la princesse. Fais en sorte qu'elle vive...'', chuchota Maléfique à l'oreille de son corbeau qui croassa de plaisir.

''Je n'en ai pas fini avec elle...'' ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, comme pour elle-même.

L'oiseau noir s'envola dans un bruissement de plumes et disparut par l'une des fenêtres donnant sur la vallée.

 _Non. Cela ne se passera pas ainsi. Si la fille de la prophétie, celle-là même qui causera ma perte, doit mourir, ce sera entre mes mains._

Maléfique serra les poings.

 _Non, princesse. Je ne vous laisserai pas devenir ma faiblesse... Jamais._

* * *

Rose courait. Ses pieds écorchés, sa robe en lambeaux, ses yeux embués par les larmes, son coeur déchiré par la haine et le désespoir ne suffisaient pas à l'arrêter. Sur les cailloux saillants, sur les pierres en ruine, sur les herbes épineuses, elle courait.

Elle s'engouffrait dans les ronces sans réfléchir, les épines s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, laissant des traînées de sang sur ses bras, ses jambes, son visage. Mais aucun son, aucune plainte de douleur ne s'échappait de la bouche de Rose.

Cette souffrance n'avait aucune importance.

Son corps était déjà brisé, son âme était déjà en pièces.

La femme de ses rêves était la méchante fée qui l'avait maudite lorsqu'elle était bébé. L'effrayante créature qui l'avait charmée dans les bois souhaitait sa mort. L'élégante femme qui l'obsédait nuit et jour l'avait condamnée à mort il y a seize ans.

Elle qui avait osé espérer que la fée pouvait ressentir ne serait-ce que de la sympathie pour elle, cet espoir était désormais réduit à néant.

Rose réalisa alors quelque chose qui la surprit et l'effraya : elle n'espérait plus. Elle avait définitivement perdu tout espoir.

Elle avait enfin rencontré la femme dont la présence et la pensée la poursuivaient depuis tant d'années, et elle savait enfin pourquoi son visage ne quittait jamais son esprit.

Maléfique était son pire cauchemar. Mais aussi son plus beau rêve. Elle ressentait une attirance indescriptible et insupportable envers cette satanée – et satanique – fée.

Mais Maléfique la voulait morte. Elle lui avait jeté un sort qui la liait à elle, et ce jusqu'à la mort.

Rose ne put retenir un rire.

Elle était liée à Maléfique.

La victime liée à son bourreau.

 _Quelle ironie !_ , pensa-t-elle.

À ce moment-là, la jeune fille arriva à la conclusion aussi évidente que terrifiante qu'elle préférait peut-être sa vie de mensonge et d'illusion. Une vie où le désir, la peur et la tristesse n'existaient pas.

 _Mieux vaut une vie fausse plutôt qu'une vie bien réelle, pleine de désespoir et de souffrance_ , se dit-t-elle.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Son corps tomba, elle sentit les branches d'arbre se refermer sur ses bras, tentant de la retenir dans sa chute interminable.

Finalement, elle heurta le sol. Puis tout devint noir.

Seul un bruit désagréable retentissait encore dans ses oreilles. Un cri lointain. Un croassement.

 _Que veut cet oiseau ?_ , se demanda Rose.

 _Oh ! Ne vois-tu pas que je ne peux t'aider ? Je veux juste mourir, c'est mieux ainsi..._

L'oiseau semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. La jeune fille sentit son bec lui pincer le cou.

 _Peut-être suis-je morte ? Et cet oiseau de la mort est ici pour m'achever..._

Le volatile ne cessait de piailler tout en tirant sur quelque chose accroché à son cou.

 _Mais enfin, que veux-tu ?_ , se lamentait Rose qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : sa fin.

Alors tout lui revint.

Sa détermination. Sa volonté. Son désir.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Maléfique n'avait pas encore gagné. Il fallait qu'elle survive. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner la satisfaction de mourir maintenant.

Enfin, elle comprit.

Le sifflet.

Pâquerette lui avait donné cet objet. Il devait lui servir à appeler sa tante en cas de besoin.

Alors que sa vue se troublait et que son ouïe s'évanouissait peu à peu, Rose parvint à saisir le petit sifflet blanc pour le placer entre ses lèvres.

Elle inspira profondément...

Mais ses yeux se fermèrent, sa main retomba, et tout devint noir.

Elle n'entendait plus rien. Pas même le corbeau noir qui hurlait dans ses oreilles, tentant désespérément de donner à la jeune fille quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour empêcher son esprit de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Mais ce fut en vain.

Rose perdit connaissance.

* * *

''Rose ! Oh, Rose ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi...'', une voix plantive et rongée par l'inquiétude résonnait dans ses tympans douloureux.

Des petites mains tièdes entouraient ses joues, tentant d'apporter un peu de chaleur à sa peau froide comme la glace. La voix provenant d'au-dessus d'elle continuait de l'appeler, probablement dans l'espoir de l'extraire de sa torpeur. Mais Rose n'avait qu'un nom, qu'un visage, et qu'une voix en tête.

 _Maléfique._

''Qu... Quoi ? Rose, que dis-tu ? C'est moi, ta tante, Pâquerette ! Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu... Oh, j'ai cru que...'', la petite fée verte étouffa un sanglot, tout en soulevant la jeune fille, la saisissant par les épaules.

 _Non. Je suis Aurore._ Son cerveau protestait et proclamait sa véritable identité.

Cette fois, sa tante éclata en sanglots et serra la princesse dans ses bras frêles.

''Oh, Rose... Rose, chérie, je suis tellement désolée !'', pleura-t-elle contre la joue de Rose.

Sa tante avait-elle entendu le nom de Maléfique ? Avait-elle réellement parlé à voix haute ? Elle ne savait plus.

Finalement, la jeune fille reprit ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux. Soudainement prise de panique, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pâquerette et se leva brusquement, oubliant la surprise de sentir ses muscles et son corps se mouvoir sans peine, malgré la chute qu'elle venait de subir.

''Oh. Tante Pâquerette, je... Je suis désolée de vous avoir désobéi, oh ! Je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que... Je... Je souhaitais sortir, me promener, respirer l'air frais de la forêt, mais...'', s'excusa Rose, les larmes aux yeux, regrettant tout à coup sa désobéissance et sa folie.

''Rose, ma petite Rose... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Nous n'aurions jamais dû t'enfermer, je le savais... Je l'ai regretté à l'instant même où je t'ai quittée. C'est moi qui suis désolée, si tu savais...'', répondit la petite femme verte en baissant les yeux.

Dans un sourire, la jeune fille fit un pas vers sa tante et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes.

''Je t'en prie, tante Pâquerette... Ne dis rien à tante Flora, ni à tante Pimprenelle ! Je voulais simplement sortir... Mais j'ai fait une erreur. Je ne recommencerai plus, je te le promets'', la supplia la princesse.

La fée esquissa un faible sourire et aquiesca.

''Bien sûr, ma chérie. Je vais te ramener à la maison pendant que Flora et Pimprenelle sont encore en route. Nous avons un peu d'avance sur elles. Je fermerai les portes et les fenêtres, tu t'allongeras sur ton lit et tu feras comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est d'accord ?'', demanda Pâquerette d'une voix douce et apaisante.

''Oui, c'est promis'', répondit Rose en hochant la tête.

Les deux femmes se mirent donc en route, main dans la main, toutes deux rassurées.

Mais Pâquerette ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle avait retrouvé la jeune fille dans les bois à proximité de la Montagne Interdite. Comment avait-elle réussi à ouvrir la porte qui était pourtant scellée par un sort ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Maléfique avait-elle un rapport avec la fugue de Rose ?

 _Mon Dieu, faites qu'elle ne l'ait pas trouvée, je vous en supplie... Faites qu'elle ne la trouve jamais._

Rose, quant à elle, s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle devait faire à présent, et surtout l'attitude qu'elle devait adopter. Devait-elle continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou au contraire devait-elle agir conformémant à ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment ? Ou peut-être ferait-elle mieux de tout oublier...?

Maléfique, la Montagne Interdite, l'épreuve, la bibliothèque, le livre universel des puissances magique.

Tout.

Peut-être cela valait-il mieux.

Après tout, Maléfique l'avait déjà oubliée.

 _Non, tu sais très bien que c'est faux_ , une voix murmura dans son esprit.

Rose tressaillit, un frisson parcourut son échine. Puis elle secoua la tête et détourna son attention de la petite voix qui voulait prendre possession de son cerveau, malgré elle.

 _Tu ne l'oublieras pas._

 _C'est la femme de tes rêves._

 _Ton pire cauchemar._

 _Tu ne l'oublieras jamais._

* * *

En rentrant dans la chaumière vide et noire qu'elle avait abandonnée deux jours plus tôt pour rejoindre la Montagne Interdite, Rose se rendit dans sa chambre, ferma les volets et s'allongea sur son lit sans un mot.

Pendant ce temps, Pâquerette se chargeait de cacher toute trace de la mystérieuse escapade de la jeune fille, rangeant et nettoyant la maison comme l'aurait fait Rose et fermant toutes les issues comme Flora l'avait fait. Une fois son leurre mis en place, la fée verte se téléporta à l'extérieur après s'être saisi d'un épais livre à la couverture de cuir marron, comme si elle avait réellement fait un détour par la ville voisine afin d'acheter un livre de recettes – qu'elle possédait heureusement déjà – conformément à ce qu'elle avait prétendu à Flora et Pimprenelle.

Quoique soulagée d'avoir retrouvé la jeune fille à temps, Pâquerette ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son inexplicable fuite. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Que s'était-il passé pendant ces trois jours ?

Rose ne désobéissait jamais, elle ne se serait jamais enfuie de la maison sans raison ! A moins que... Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cette possibilité. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle cacherait cette mésaventure à ses sœurs, pour Rose. Mais elle finirait pas comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la chaumière après que les trois fées l'ait quittée... Cela, elle se l'était promis.

* * *

Rose se réveilla le lendemain, le sourire aux lèvres, comme à son habitude. Comme si ces derniers jours n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve dont elle était à présent délivrée. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve.

C'était son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, elle avait seize ans. Aujourd'hui, elle allait mourir. Mais elle s'efforça de paraître heureuse et sereine face à ses tantes. La matinée se déroula comme à l'accoutumée, malgré une certaine agitation qu'elle décela chez les trois femmes, probablement due aux préparatifs de son anniversaire. Elle feigna un certain intérêt pour leur attitude inhabituelle, mais elle n'insista pas et ne posa pas plus de questions. Peu lui importait, en vérité.

Ses tantes lui racontèrent d'abord leur voyage alors qu'elles faisaient la cuisine et préparaient la table, et Rose s'émerveillait des choses que Flora et Pimprenelle lui décrivaient avec tant de passion et d'enthousiasme. Ce fut avec soulagement, mais également avec une pointe de dépit, que Rose remarqua que ses tantes ne lui avaient pas demandé une seule fois ce qu' _elle_ avait fait pendant ces trois jours.

En début d'après-midi, ses tantes la prièrent d'aller cueillir des mûres dans la forêt. La jeune fille était fatiguée et n'avait aucune envie de se promener dans les bois, alors elle leur répondit qu'elle en avait déjà ramassé la veille, mais les trois fées ne voulurent rien entendre et, après l'avoir couverte de son châle de force et lui avoir fourré son panier dans les mains, elle la jetèrent dehors.

Rose s'enfonça dans la forêt, non sans avoir adressé un petit signe ironique de la main à ces stupides fées qui la prenaient pour la reine des idiotes, pensant qu'elle ne se doutait de rien. Mais elle ne voulait pas leur dire qu'elle savait tout, qu'il n'était plus la peine de faire semblant. Elle ne voulait pas briser le coeur de ses tantes, pas le jour de sa mort.

Alors elle se tut, et partit cueillir des mûres.

Alors qu'elle commençait à chantonner avec ses amis des bois, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une excellente idée.

Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

 _Rien_ , la petite voix lui répondit.

Elle sourit, puis ses lèvres prononcèrent des paroles qu'elle n'avait encore jamais prononcées...

* * *

 _Je voudrais..._

 _Je voudrais..._

 _Que mon coeur, par ce chant lui dise..._

 _Je t'attends..._

 _Qu'il vienne..._

 _Qu'il m'aime..._

 _Je suis..._

 _Sa belle au bois dor-..._

 _-mant..._

Maléfique tressaillit derrière le grand pin qui lui servait de cachette.

 _C'est impossible, elle ment_ , se répétait-elle sans cesse en se remémorant les mots de la princesse à présent appuyée sur la branche de son chêne favori.

Aurore n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit-là, ni d'elle, ni de personne d'autre. Maléfique le savait pertinemment. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de l'accomplissement de la malédiction, et par conséquent, le jour de sa mort.

Alors pourquoi mentir ? Pourquoi affirmer qu'elle avait rêvé d'un jeune homme ? Un prince, qui plus est !

 _Cela n'a aucun sens_ , se dit la fée en serrant les dents.

Elle suivit la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se rendit dans une clairière pour s'asseoir au creux d'un arbre, auprès de ses amis de la forêt.

Mais la méchante fée fut rapidemment alertée par un bruit lointain de sabots. Cachée derrière un grand chêne, Maléfique fit apparaître une image verdâtre au dessus de la boule de son sceptre d'un revers de main.

Un jeune homme galopait dans la direction de la princesse Aurore, guidé par sa voix angélique.

La fée sourit dans l'ombre et décrivit une courbe de son poignet. Le cheval blanc cabra, et l'homme tomba dans la rivière. Maléfique ne put retenir un rire satisfait.

Soudain, la princesse leva les yeux de l'écureuil qu'elle caressait tendrement et sourit.

La fée demeura figée, persuadée que la jeune fille l'avait entendue, mais si c'était le cas, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit à danser avec une chouette et des lapins vêtus des habits volés au jeune homme.

Maléfique soupira, désespérée.

 _Pathétique_ , pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils de dédain.

Mais la princesse se mouvait avec tant de grâce que la fée ne put la quitter des yeux. Soudain, les mots qu'elle chantait parvinrent à son esprit.

 _Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve..._

 _Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un..._

 _...présage d'amour..._

La beauté de ce spectacle ne laissait pas la fée indifférente. Elle savait ce que cette chanson signifiait et à qui elle était adressée. Elle était prête à en mettre sa main au feu.

 _Après tout, le feu ne peut tuer un dragon_ , se dit-elle, amusée.

La princesse avait certes fait preuve d'une extraordinaire habileté en dissimulant ses véritables désirs entre les lignes, mais elle était capable de lire entre ces lignes, tout comme elle pouvait lire dans ces pensées...

Maléfique ferma les yeux. Elle ne se lasserait jamais d'écouter cette magnifique voix. Et pourtant, ce soir, cette voix s'éteindrait à jamais...

 _Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur..._

Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ?

 _Toi, ma destinée..._

Cette prophétie n'avait aucune importance.

 _Je saurai..._

Peut-être que si elle la rejoignait maintenant, si elle entrait dans la danse, si elle lui disait que...

Maléfique ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur. Une voix grave et désagréable avait rejoint la voix douce et envoûtante de la princesse Aurore, pour finalement la couvrir totalement.

Encore cet imbécile. Elle l'avait oublié. Elle pensait l'avoir éloigné pour assez longtemps, mais elle s'était trompée.

À présent, voilà qu'il tenait fermement les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes, l'attirant contre lui.

Maléfique eut une grimace de dégoût.

Lorsqu'Aurore se dégagea promptement de son étreinte pour s'enfuir, elle ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Mais le garçon la retint.

La fée fronça les sourcils.

 _Qu'espère donc cet idiot ?_

La jeune fille tenta encore de s'échapper, mais échoua.

Une petite voix en elle lui soufflait d'intervenir, d'envoyer ce stupide garçon à des milliers de lieux d'ici et d'emmener la princesse avec elle, mais Maléfique ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Au lieu de cela, elle écouta la conversation qu'échangeaient les deux adolescents.

''Un inconnu ? Mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés...'', dit le jeune homme d'un air fier.

Maléfique haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

 _Que sous-entend ce bon à rien ?_

''Ah oui...?'', s'enquit la voix faible et hésitante d'Aurore.

''Vous l'avez dit vous-même, au beau milieu d'un rêve...'', compléta-t-il avant de se remettre à fredonner, prenant la main de la jeune fille pour l'entraîner dans une valse.

La princesse parut d'abord hésiter, mais après quelques regards échangés entre les deux jeunes gens, elle se laissa finalement aller et suivit le jeune homme.

Maléfique serra les poings.

 _Non, cela ne sera pas._

Ce rêve ne lui appartenait pas. Ces mots ne lui appartenaient pas. Ce chant ne lui appartenait pas.

Aurore ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle était la femme de ses rêves.

La princesse Aurore était sienne.

Les yeux noirs de la méchante fée envoyaient des éclairs. Diablo avait quitté le sceptre jaune pour se percher sur la branche d'un arbre un peu plus loin, inquiet.

Elle ne laisserait pas cet idiot se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Il allait payer pour cela.

Il n'était rien.

Maléfique étendit les bras vers le ciel, et dans un hurlement de rage, elle s'évapora dans une fumée verte et jaune.

* * *

Rose soupira en posant la tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, en fin de compte. Il était sincère, gentil, doux, et surtout, présent, là, avec elle.

 _Avec lui, je parviendrais peut-être à l'oublier..._

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé d'écouter le jeune homme depuis plusieurs secondes. Que lui avait-il dit, déjà ? Quelque chose avec un nom... Peu importait.

Soudain, un frisson parcourut son cou et son dos tout entier, comme si un souffle froid venait d'entrer en contact avec sa peau blanche...

Rose leva doucement la tête, elle sentit le regard du garçon sur elle, mais cela lui était égal.

Une voix résonna dans sa tête, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et qui lui glaça le sang.

Alors, Rose s'écarta brusquement du garçon et partit en direction de la chaumière. Il essaya de l'en empêcher, bien sûr, mais en vain.

Ensuite, il lui demanda quand il la reverrait.

Elle répondit d'abord ''Oh, jamais !'' Comment pourrait-il ? Et quand bien même ce serait possible, il ne valait mieux pas. Dieu sait ce que Maléfique pourrait lui faire si elle l'apprenait...

Puis finalement, elle se résolut à lui dire de la rejoindre le soir-même au cottage de ses tantes.

Après tout, quelle importance ?

Ce soir, elle serait morte.

Alors qu'elle courait pour rejoindre la maison, ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Maléfique la surveillait. Elle ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle le sentait.

Elle avait chanté pour elle, dansé pour elle, elle avait tant espéré qu'elle répondrait à son appel, qu'elle viendrait à elle... Mais la fée était restée dans l'ombre. Pourquoi ? De quoi avait-elle peur ?

Rose savait qu'elle en mourait d'envie.

Et elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle savait aussi qu'à cet instant précis, depuis l'instant où elle avait rencontré le garçon, Maléfique était en colère. Très en colère.

Elle ne la laisserait plus l'approcher, de cela, elle en était certaine. Mais pourquoi ?

Elle allait mourir ce soir. Alors, quelle importance ?

Pourquoi ne la laissait-elle pas connaître le bonheur avant sa mort ?

Pourquoi ne la laissait-elle pas l'oublier, elle et sa cruauté ?

Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas voir ce jeune homme une dernière fois ?

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Rose s'arrêta dans sa course et essuya rageusement la goutte d'eau salée.

Alors, le mot soufflé dans ses oreilles par cette voix aussi attirante qu'effrayante résonna à nouveau dans sa tête.

 _Imposteur._


End file.
